The Only Thing I'm Missing
by Chrome Hearts
Summary: He was always the mysterious one; the one whom people were always cautious around. She was the outgoing one; quick to make friends. But, with an unlikely turn of events, she retreated into an impenetrable shell. He was the only one who could help her. She built a protective wall around her heart to stop herself from getting hurt. He broke it down.
1. Prelude

Title; The Only Thing I'm Missing  
Repertoire; 00  
Authoress; ChromeHearts  
Fandom; My Candy Love  
Main Focus; Lysander x Candy  
Rating; K+

**A/N: So, this boy had me running all over campus to find everything that he has lost, and Mother of God, he loses everything! Hence the title of the story…. Kinda. xD Yeah, it's lame. I know. But it's the only thing I can think of. Oh well~  
**

**

I sat, legs drawn into my chest, back hunched over; crying. My hands shook, my heart ached.  
But, _he _remained the one thing on my mind. It felt as though he had just ripped my heart out of my chest as though it were a worthless, tangible object that could be tossed aside once broken and easily replaced - a toy. And as much as I tried, as much pain and heartbreak he had caused me, he was still the only thing I could think of.  
I remained in the hunched position for hours; the sky had long clouded over, sending the world beneath it into darkness. It had been at least an hour after the rain started hammering against the ground that my body finally felt numb and I could no longer cry.  
Instead, I just sat there, wondering what I did wrong and how I could fix it.  
The rain stopped hitting my body and the concrete around me darkened.  
Looking up, I squinted through my matted hair – there in front of me, stood a silhouette, arm outstretched in front of them.  
My eyes fixed on the face of a boy, then, slowly travelling upwards, saw that he was holding his umbrella above my head.  
I wasn't quite sure what to do, exactly. I was both relieved and annoyed that I had been found.  
"Janey," the boy said quietly, kneeling next to me, umbrella still in hand. "What happened?"  
I shook my head, refusing to speak. Instead, I let out a quiet whimper and buried my face back into my knees.  
"Janiel," he said, a little more sternly this time, giving my shoulder a gentle tug backwards so my face was visible.  
I bit my bottom lip, remaining quiet.  
Sighing, the boy leant backwards, resting his back against the brick wall behind us.  
"Fine," he said. "You don't need to tell me if you don't want, that's your choice."  
I expected him to leave after saying that. I, after all, was a stubborn little teenager who most people wouldn't think twice about.  
But instead, he just sat there in comfortable silence next to me. Just waiting until I was ready to talk, or at least move.  
Although not pressing the subject farther, he showed his concern just by being there.  
And for that I was grateful.  
The sun rays broke through the clouded sky at last and I looked up.  
"Ready to talk now?" he asked, and I forced a smile.  
"No," I said, my voice hoarse from crying. "It's okay. I…" I thought for a moment, trying to string the words together so they made sense. "I was just having a bad day."  
I could tell that he didn't believe me, but he wasn't one to question people.  
Smiling, he got to his feet.  
"Okay then. I guess I'll see you around then, Janey."  
"Right," I murmured. "See you."  
I watched his retreating back and sighed.  
I didn't actually think he would care for a silly little girl who cried when things got too difficult for her.  
I moved my hands to push myself to my feet when I felt something damp and smooth under my fingertips.  
Quickly grabbing it, I looked up.  
"Hey, wait!" I called after him. "You forgot your umbrella!"  
He didn't turn around.  
"Maybe he didn't hear me," I mused quietly as I made my way home.  
I shook my head and, for the first time that day, smiled genuinely.  
He was always leaving things at the house.  
Forgetful, that's exactly what he was.  
My brother's best friend was forgetful. Forgetful, but incredibly kind.  
And most importantly, he worried when people hurt.  
Even for his best friend's little sister.  
_Lysander._ He cared.

**A/N: Aaaand, that's it. Fairly certain that didn't make sense. I spent all day at work, and decided to write this on a break from essay-writing once I got home.  
Rushed or not, hope you enjoyed reading the prelude~**


	2. One: The Student Body President

Title; The Only Thing I'm Missing  
Repertoire; 01 The Student Body President  
Authoress; ChromeHearts  
Fandom; My Candy Love  
Main Focus; Lysander x Candy  
Rating; K+

**A/N: Updates, again! I think this is the fastest I've ever updated a series. Jessica, if you're reading this; please don't kill me, haha!  
Currently procrastinating my essay on Liberalism(s) to write this; because that topic is boring and I'm easily distracted.  
Please feel free to add my MCL character. It's the same name as my pen-name on here. :D**

Disclaimer; All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  


******

  
I sighed as I tried to match my brother's pace as he strode down the footpath.  
"Hey, wait up!" I called out to his retreating back. "Castiel! I said wait!"  
Castiel maintained his speed as he rounded the corner. Without turning to look at me, he called back over his shoulder.  
"Hurry up Janiel," he did a head-check to make sure nobody was around before slowing down for me. "I don't want anyone to think that we're related."  
Re-adjusting my overflowing school bag, I scrambled quickly to his side.  
"Sure," I said sarcastically, "because we don't look the same at all."  
Castiel rolled his eyes.  
"Look, Janiel, I've been at this school for a year already. If they knew that you were my little sister, being a little goody-two-shoes and all-"  
"I am not," I retorted. "I just want to get somewhere in life."  
"Whatever," Castiel shrugged. "But if anyone finds out that you're my little sister, they'd expect me to actually _do_ homework, rather than just give it to Demon to eat. That's not going to happen. Not now, not ever. Got it?"  
I shook my head, brushing my long black hair over my shoulder.  
"Of course, Cas. The last name isn't a giveaway or anything."  
Narrowing his eyes at me, he muttered a quick 'see you at home' before quickening his pace once more and speeding away.  
"Wow," I laughed. "If I didn't know better, it'd look as though he's actually eager to get to school."  
Following along in Castiel's direction, I dug through my bag to make sure I had everything with me.  
"Enrollment form: Check. Photo I.D: Check…. Thank goodness Cas reminded me to get one yesterday afternoon or I never would have remembered. Let's see, what else do I need?"  
Crossing off my mental list, I made my way into the school, wandering around the yard for a few minutes until I found the entrance into the hallway.

The hallway was filled with the chatter of at least fifty early-birds, all who were gossiping about last night's _Sweet Amoris Talent_ episode as they gathered their equipment and books for their first class, stuffing their bags hastily into their lockers.  
I never was one for crowds, quickly opting to sneak off into the tranquility and peace of the nearest room.  
Closing the door behind me, I sighed. How can someone possibly classify _Sweet Amoris Talent _as entertaining? It was bias, rigged and not to mention incredibly pointless, as most (appearance centered) talent shows were.  
A throat cleared from behind me and my body stiffened slightly.  
_I guess this room wasn't entirely empty…  
_Turning, my eyes fell upon a blond haired boy dressed in a neat business-like shirt and chinos.  
"Can I help you?" he asked, setting his novel down onto the table, somewhat annoyed by the interruption.  
"Oh," I began slowly. "Sorry… I was just trying to escape the noise."  
The blond shook his head and smiled.  
"So, you chose to _escape _into the Student Council room? That's a first."  
I bit my bottom lip and smiled.  
"Well, actually, I thought this was a classroom. I'm technically a new student, and the room looked pretty much the same as the rest of the rooms when you're standing out in the hallway."  
"New?" he asked with mild surprise. "So you're Janiel. I've been waiting for you to arrive so that we can go over your paperwork and application form. I'm Nathanial, the Student Body President."  
_Nathanial? So this is the cocky, egocentric bookworm that Castiel always mad-mouthed? He doesn't seem all that bad…  
_"Erm, nice to meet you," I managed to say quietly, still caught up in my thoughts. Digging through my bag, I pulled out a plastic pocket which held my forms and placed them on the table in front of him._  
_"Pleasure," Nathanial nodded, and quickly, he sifted through the loose sheets of paper.  
"Let's see," he mused. "You still need to pay your enrollment fee…"  
"Oh!"  
Quickly, I pulled my purse out of my bag and unzipped it, thumbing through the colourful plastic notes until I had the right amount.  
"Sorry, I almost completely forgot. There you go," I said, placing the money on top of the enrollment form.  
"Great," Nathanial smiled. "I'm glad that was sorted out quickly."  
He returned to his note reviewing before looking up at me moments later.  
"You also need a Student I.D card before you can formally begin classes here."  
I grinned, sliding the plastic card out of the slip in my purse.  
"Got it already."  
Nathanial stared at the little piece of plastic between my fingertips.  
"Most new students tend to forget that, and, as a result, end up having to run off to the store nearby to get one."  
Giving the I.D card a twirl between my fingers, I slipped it back into my purse.  
"Yeah, I had a bit of a reminder beforehand."  
"Castiel told you?" He asked and I furrowed my brows.  
"No…" I said, stringing together a response as quickly as possible. "What makes you think that?"  
Nathanial's lips tugged upwards in a smug smile, his index finger trailing down my enrollment form before tapping on a word: I squinted slightly to see what it was.  
"The both of you share the same surname."  
I paused for a moment to think of an answer.  
"Well," I began slowly. "It's a common last name?"  
Nathanial shook his head.  
"Not really."  
"I bet there's another person in the school with the same last name as you," I defended.  
"There is," Nathanial said, the smugness in his voice becoming more apparent as the conversation moved along. "And that person is my sister."  
_Oh, son of a….  
_"Right," I drawled, as I scooped up my paperwork and, without slipping them back into the plastic pocket, I headed for the door.  
"Well, I'm off. See ya."  
"Bye," Nathanial said triumphantly. "Oh, and Janiel? When you see your brother, tell him he needs to come see me to sign some paperwork, otherwise he will face expulsion."  
I turned around to stare at him in disbelief.  
"_What_?"  
"It's quite simple, Janiel. You see: Your _brother_," he began, being sure to put clear emphasis on the word 'brother', "has been skipping classes lately. His attendance is incredibly poor. He either needs to sign the note or get expelled. Since you're his sister, it'd be easiest if you talk to him for me."  
_Right, I see where you're going with this.  
_"So, you expect me to do your dirty work for you? Even it if means confronting Castiel about something he obviously doesn't want to talk about?"  
"Yes, pretty much."  
I grumbled to myself as I pushed open the door to head back out into the hallway.  
"Oh, and Janiel!" Nathanial called out after me. "_Welcome _to Sweet Amoris High."  
_Looks like Castiel was right about this guy after all..._

**A/N: Nathanial, you manipulative little…. You made Castiel hate me when you asked me to get that note signed. Bah!  
Sorry this chapter didn't have any Lysander in it. I'm just sort of setting up the story with this chapter. ^^;  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**  
**


	3. Two: The Note

Title; The Only Thing I'm Missing  
Repertoire; 02 The Note  
Authoress; ChromeHearts  
Fandom; My Candy Love  
Main Focus; Lysander x Candy  
Rating; K+

**A/N: Fanfictiondotnet! Why do you screw around with my story layout? It was all nice and neat BEFORE I uploaded it. Ugh. And now the spacing is warped. I guess I'll just have to set this out like my Vampire Knight one with the little divider thing. Just a heads up…. I have absolutely no idea where this story is headed. And my ability to plan out the finer details before I write is, well, non-existent.  
So please bear with me.  
I decided to update again, because my brother is being very selfish and is downloading a massive file on his computer. And, WoW is lagging horribly because of it… Which meant had pretty much nothing to do tonight. Oh well.  
Thank you to the anonymous reviewer: **_**Angel Ayame! **_**I'm very happy you've enjoyed it so far. 3 **

_**~The Only Thing I'm Missing~**_

"Janiel?" Castiel asked in mild surprise as I wove my way in between the students who stood in groups in the courtyard. It was recess, and I was glad to have gotten out of the classroom and out into the fresh air. All I seemed capable of all morning was trying to think of a means of persuasion in order to get Castiel to sign his absentee note.  
"Janiel?" Castiel repeated quietly as I closed in on him. "What are you doing out here? Leave, before someone sees."  
I rolled my eyes, stuffing the note into his hands. Yep. The more forceful option always seemed to work with him.  
"Too late, genius. Someone already knows. Now sign this will you?"  
Castiel un-crumpled the note and glanced over it.  
"No," he growled. "I'm not signing it."  
I narrowed my eyes at him. Boys were stubborn.  
"Oh, yes you are."  
"No," he repeated, shoving the note back into my open bag.  
"You can tell that cream puff to shove off. He needs to mind his own business."  
I shook my head, taking the note out of my bag again. Of course, it'd be easy enough for me to just sign the note on his behalf, seeing as we were both independent. Forging his signature was also an option. But both seemed too easy. And I was quite content on making Nathanial wait as long as possible.  
And because Castiel was my brother, as all _loving _sisters do, I took pride in pushing him to his limits.  
Castiel wasn't completely arrogant, at least. And of course he would sign the note – eventually. All it would take, however, was the right buttons to be pushed.  
"Look," I said flatly as I held out the note towards him. "Nathanial already knows we're related. And, he said that he'd be more than willing to tell everyone in the school that you're my big brother if you don't sign it. You wouldn't want your delinquent reputation to be ruined, would you?"  
Castiel narrowed his eyes dangerously; each of us staring the other down, before quickly, he snatched the note out of my hand. Pulling a fourpen out of his pocket, he scratched his signature onto the crumpled paper messily then shoved it back at me.  
"There," he growled. "Are you happy now?"  
I flashed him a triumphant grin.  
"Very. I'll leave you alone to finish sulking. See ya."  
I headed quickly back into the busy hallway, dodging students before making a right into the Student Council Room.  
As expected, Nathanial was sitting at a table, his nose buried into a novel.  
"Don't you ever leave?" I asked as I dropped the note onto the table in front of him.  
He didn't look up as he turned the page in his novel and continued to read.  
"Yes," he replied blankly. "I do go home after school. Is the note signed?"  
"No," I said sarcastically. "I just spent fifteen minutes out there talking to him to bring you back an unsigned note."  
Nathanial's lips curled up into a smile and he lifted his golden eyes to look at me.  
"You even sound like your brother."  
I frowned. "No, I don't."  
Laughing, Nathanial pulled the note towards him and glanced over it.  
"Wow, he actually signed it. What excuse did you use?"  
I tapped the side of my nose.  
"It's signed. That's all you need. Now, if you don't mind, I'm leaving."  
I moved towards the door, jumping backwards with surprise when it opened by itself.  
A tall, thin brunette smiled apologetically at me as she stepped into the room.  
"Oh, I'm sorry," she said politely. "I didn't mean to scare you."  
"It's okay," I smiled, stepping aside to let her pass.  
"Melody," Nathanial called from the back of the room. "This is the new student, Janiel."  
Melody halted, pivoting slowly on her feet to face me once more.  
"Oh, so you're Castiel's little sister? It's very nice to meet you! I'm Melody, your year level delegate."  
"It's nice to meet you, too," I said awkwardly.  
Honestly, did everyone in this school know we were related?  
Melody grinned, cottoning on.  
"I see. Would you like me to show you around the school, Janiel? You can't have had very much time to explore."  
I nodded. "Yes, thank you. That would be nice."

_**~The Only Thing I'm Missing~  
**_

I sat next to the window during Advance Mathematics Methods, as far away from all of the unfamiliar faces as possible. They, too, seemed quite content to avoid sitting near the 'strange new girl'. I was quite relieved to have an empty desk next to me.  
It was twenty minutes into the class, and I had been stuck trying to work out an equation on the worksheet for quite a while. Knowing I wasn't going to get anywhere, I gazed out of the window, enjoying every moment of the suns warm rays that reflected through the glass.  
The classroom door swung open and my head snapped to attention, startled.  
My eyes travelled towards the door. There, in the doorway stood a tall, lean figure, his disheveled notebooks piled in his arms, loose pieces of paper stuck out of them in all angles.  
I froze, staring at him unblinkingly.  
What was he doing in this class?  
The teacher, too, looked up towards the door, not pleased by the late-comer interrupting her lesson.  
"Lysander," she asked sternly. "Why are you so late?"  
"Sorry," he said lightly. "I couldn't remember where I left my textbook."  
Shaking her head, the teacher sighed.  
"Alright then, take a seat and start your work."  
As he passed by her, she handed him a worksheet.  
He glanced quickly around the classroom, observing all of the empty chairs, before crossing towards the window and settling down at a desk two away from mine.  
Silently, Lysander spread his material out over his desk and set to work answering the equations.  
_I guess he must enjoy Maths then, _I mused. _Funny. I wouldn't pin him as someone to have taken the Advance class.  
_After contemptuously glaring at my unsolved equation, I turned with a huff to stare out the window once more.  
"You're not taking into account that _a_ is a constant, Janiel," said a voice and I was snapped out of my daydream. "That's why you can't solve it."  
"Pardon?" I asked, looking away from the window.  
Lysander had moved across to the empty desk next to mine and was staring at my worksheet, attempting to decipher my messy workings-out on the side.  
"It's _a_. Right there. See? That is the constant."  
"_Oh.._. Are you finished already?"  
"Ages ago," Lysander said in his usual, somewhat distant voice. "Did you need any more help?"  
I shook my head.  
"Calculus isn't really my forte. So, you'd just be wasting your time. But thank you for the offer."  
"It doesn't really help when you've come into a class half way through a semester," he mused. "Or, when you're a year younger than the rest of the class."  
"I suppose," I said slowly. "Or, it could be something to do with the fact that I just can't get my head around Calculus. It's pointless."  
"That's also true," Lysander said. "Well, let me know if you need any help."  
"_Okay."_  
He slid back across to his chair before furrowing his brows, turning to face me once more.  
"Oh, and Janey? Can you tell Castiel that band practice is at my house tonight?"  
Before I had time to answer, his lips curled upwards into a smile, revealing each one of his perfectly straight, brilliantly white teeth. He looked angelic.  
"Thanks, _Janey._"

_**~The Only Thing I'm Missing~**_

**A/N: My brain started hurting when it came to the second half of this. Maths? I don't know the stuff. I dropped it at the end of year ten, so, thank goodness for Google. In all honesty, I don't have a clue what an Intergral is. All I know is it has something to do with Calculus and has squiggly lines in it. xD **_**  
**_


	4. Three: Band Practice

Title; The Only Thing I'm Missing  
Repertoire; 03 Band Practice  
Authoress; ChromeHearts  
Fandom; My Candy Love  
Main Focus; Lysander x Candy  
Rating; K+

**A/N: So it looks like most of my holidays will be spent house sitting. Meaning more time to actually sit down and write…. And get distracted by U-KISS and Big Bang. (:**

Disclaimer; All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  


**~The Only Thing I'm Missing~**

"What are _you_ grumbling about?" Castiel asked as I dropped my textbook and binder onto the table during our free-study period. To him, it was okay to sit with me during class time, as he despised the rest of the students with such hatred that it made politicians across the globe quake in fear, yet rejected the idea of sitting alone completely. However, why he downright refused to be seen out in the schoolyard in his sisters company was beyond me.  
"The fact that Calculus is incredibly ridiculous, un-necessary, and I have absolutely no idea what an Intergral even is!" I finished pathetically.  
Castiel shook his head, his red hair swung back and forth in front of his eyes as he did so.  
"That's no reason to break the table with your uncontrollable rage, Janey," he smiled.  
I narrowed my eyes at him before dropping into my seat with a defeated huff.  
"Why must you despise me, Calculus?" I groaned to nobody in particular, resting my forehead against the shiny cover of my textbook. "Why must you include meaningless squiggly lines and letters of the alphabet?"  
"You've lost it," Castiel sighed quietly from next to me as he drummed his fingertips on the edge of the desk in an attempt at a –failed- blast beat.  
"I thought you played a guitar," I said, raising an eyebrow.  
"So?" Castiel defended. "I can still pretend to play the drums."  
I laughed quietly. "_You_ can't even pretend to play them, actually."  
Castiel's brows knitted together and his lips pressed together into a thin, agitated line; his brain working quickly to create the wittiest, sarcastic response possible. But before he had a chance to verbalize it, I cut him off by repetitive hits to his forearm.  
"_What_?" he snarled, turning his body slightly so that his arm was at a safe distance from my reach. "You're done taking all of your Calculus anger out on the desk, so my arm is the next best thing?"  
I shot him a puzzled look, then, cottoning on after a few moments narrowed my eyes at him.  
"No…" I mumbled. "But I do have a message for you."  
Castiel rolled his eyes. "If it's from that daisy cutting cream puff, Nathanial, tell him I'm not interested in anything he has to say."  
I smiled. "It wasn't from him, anyway. It was a message from Lysander."  
Just by saying his name stirred up my stomach and sent my heart a flutter. In any case, just the mention of his name, whether it be by myself or somebody else made me nervous.  
Castiel's brow smoothed out and his face relaxed.  
"Oh really? What did he want?"  
"He wanted me to inform you of band practice tonight."  
"Band practice?" he mused. "But we never have it on Monday's… Oh well. I had Music before lunch, so my guitar is here with me. That's cool."  
I nodded once and stared expectantly at my brother.  
"What now?" he asked as he was about to slip his headphones back into his ears.  
"Can I come watch band practice? Just this once?"  
"No," Castiel replied flatly.  
"Please," I pleaded.  
I chewed my bottom lip anxiously as Castiel contemplated the idea, before coming to his -still, unchanged– answer.  
"_No."  
_

_**~The Only Thing I'm Missing~  
**_

_****_

The remainder of the day was spent much in the same fashion as the study session; begging, pleading, groveling attempting to persuade Castiel to allow me to attend band practice.  
As a result, he was in a particularly foul mood by the time classes officially drew to a close that afternoon.  
"Please," I insisted as he stalked his way through the hallways to his locker.  
"_No_!" He said, his tone overcast.  
As we entered the second, locker-lined hallway, the breath caught in my throat.  
Lysander was leaning casually against Castiel's locker in a semi-dazed state. He looked up when we reached him.  
"Hello Janiel," he said nodding towards me. "Castiel, you look incredibly agitated. More so than usual. Did Amber try to cut off another lock of your hair to add to her you-shrine?"  
After grumbling a somewhat vicious remark at the latter half of Lysander's speech, he shook his head.  
"Janiel wants to come to band practice."  
"Is that so?" Lysander asked and, pinching his chin between his middle and index finger, he folded his other arm across his chest in a thoughtful manner.  
Castiel nodded darkly. "Yes, and I've been trying to tell her all afternoon that-"  
"I don't see the harm in it," Lysander shrugged. "She can come if she likes."  
"Really?" I asked, a little too enthusiastically for my (or my brother's) liking.  
"Sure," Lysander said in his usual monotone, "but you'll probably get bored."  
I smiled inwardly. It was highly unlikely that I could possibly be bored watching their band practice.  
"There will be a couple of other people there, too," Lysander continued. "So, if you feel the need to talk, you've got that option. Just try not to disturb practice, if that's okay."  
"Other people?" I asked quietly.  
I wasn't sure if I liked the idea of others being present during practice or not. Sure, it meant that I could make friends, which was something I honestly hadn't had a chance to so much as think about today. But, the thought of having to share the experience of witnessing their band practice, a fete that was hard to achieve anyhow, was somewhat disappointing.  
Shoving his textbooks into his locker, and slamming the door closed with a little more force than necessary, Castiel drew in a deep breath.  
"Okay," he sniffed, "let's go."  
He slung the strap of his guitar bag that he had collected on his way past the music room over his shoulder and straightened himself up.  
Lysander stepped aside and waited for Castiel and I to pass before following along behind us.  
As the three of us entered the large, practically empty space, I looked around.  
The rest of the 'band' had already gathered, waiting for the guitarist and vocals to join them.  
I waved briefly to the somewhat-familiar faces of the bandmates, whom returned the gesture with either a wave of their own or a brief smile, before I turned my gaze to the wall opposite them.  
There, stood the slightly shadowed figures of three people who, plus me, was to be the audience.  
I moved towards them; all of us standing in an awkward silence as the heavy music began to play.  
As band practice drew to a close after an hour and a half, I walked to Tyson, the drummer's, side, to help him with his kit. Out of all of them, he was the one I got along best with, perhaps even better than I got along with Castiel most times.  
I rolled the bass drum over onto its side, setting the drumsticks down on top of it. Out of everyone, he had the hardest task. After the conclusion of each practice session, he had to return the school's drum kit to the music room, and more often enough, he'd have to do it alone, much to the delight and amusement of his band mates.  
Moving the sybals to stand next to the bass drum, I glanced upwards. In the corner of the room, Lysander was talking quietly to the girl who I had stood next to for the past hour and a half.  
He draped an arm over her shoulder good-naturedly; she said something, and they both laughed – his a little more conservative than hers.  
"Tyson?" I asked and he looked up from dismantling his drum kit.  
"Yeah?" he asked straightening himself up.  
"That girl who Lysander is with… Who is she?"  
Tyson furrowed his brow slightly. "Oh, her. She's um…"  
My question was answered as the girl, balancing precariously on tiptoes, placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.  
"That's Lysander's girlfriend."

_**~The Only Thing I'm Missing~**_

**A/N: OOPS! You don't have any more Action Points for now. Do you want more? It's very simple. You have several options;  
a) Hit the review button! Reviews make Authors happy. And happy authors mean more chapters! To do this, all you need is a phone! (Or a functioning computer.)  
b) Wait until the Author feels she needs to update again. Can you be patient enough?**


	5. Four: Girlfriend?

Title; The Only Thing I'm Missing  
Repertoire; 04 Girlfriend?  
Authoress; ChromeHearts  
Fandom; My Candy Love  
Main Focus; Lysander x Candy  
Rating; K+

**A/N: I would have gotten this out sooner… But I was somewhat hung-over. And had no intention whatsoever of getting out of bed that day. Not to mention I crashed at my friends' house, and, because the two of them recently moved house, they have no internet.  
Written to celebrate the release of Episode Nine! Hurray! :D  
Erm, okay. Since some of you might be on the earlier episodes still, I feel obliged to tell you that this chapter may contain spoilers for you if you haven't made it past episode six yet. So, if you don't want some of it to be spoiled, I suggest you only read the first paragraph? It's up to you, really.  
If you have recently left a review, and was not signed in, you can find your reply below;**

_**Anon: Aww, really? Please? Not even just a little bit? Okay, well, here you go, I guess. (:**_

****_**Sarbear3: Haha, yes! It annoys me so much whenever that Action Point thing pops up! The amount of times I've nerd raged at it is just….. Yeah. xD My brothers are now terrified of me, I think. Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it! As fun as it is to write, I just can't seem to make the chapters as long as I'd like, which is a tad disappointing. I laughed at your 'OH HELL NAWWWW' comment. Thank you for making my day, haha! But yes. He does. Whattadick. :O But don't worry, there shall be more. Like, right now-ish? Oh, hey, look! An update! Yay! :D  
Also, thank you again! My writing style always seems to change. I'm not exactly sure why. But thank you 3 **_****

Disclaimer; All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  


_**~The Only Thing I'm Missing~**_

"_Girlfriend?" _I murmured to myself, picking at my ice cream thickshake with the tip of my straw.  
"He can't have a girlfriend."  
"Can't he?" a voice laughed and I looked up, embarrassed.  
Tyson sat opposite me, twirling his straw around in his own drink, a grin spreading across his face.  
"Why can't Lysander have a girlfriend?" he asked.  
My brows knitted tightly together and I frowned at him.  
"I wasn't talking to you, Tys."  
His smile grew, reaching his eyes, before he threw his head back and laughed happily.  
"I'm kidding, Janey, I'm kidding. Chill, okay?"  
I shook my head at him, a smile playing across my own lips.  
"You always know how to make me feel better," I said, taking a sip of my thickshake. _  
_"I know," he grinned. "I guess you can call me your best friend, then!"  
I mumbled my agreement, hand covering my mouth as I attempted not to spray him with icy milk.  
He had noticed my sudden change of mood after discovering Lysander's _secret, _and, in an attempt to cheer me up, took me out for a milkshake. Highly unnecessary, if you ask me. His personality alone is enough to make anybody smile, or lift any mood.  
"So then," Tyson began seriously, placing his cup on the table in front of him. "What's so bad about Lysander having a girlfriend?"  
I shook my head furiously. "Nothing."  
With a roll of his eyes, Tyson looked around the small café; we were nestled in a small booth in the corner, away from the other diners.  
"Really," he urged diligently. "Tell me. No one will hear you. Do you like Lysander? Is that why you were so upset?"  
Again, I shook my head. "No… I… I don't like him."  
Tyson laughed sarcastically. "_Of course_. That explains why you were glaring daggers at the two of them. I swear, if looks could kill; we'd all have died there and then. But, I still think you aren't telling me the truth, Janiel."  
I bit my bottom lip. As much as I'd like to tell him the truth, I just couldn't seem to bring myself to.  
Perhaps it had something to do with the underlying fear of him laughing at me if I told him, or worse; Telling Lysander himself – Tyson, after all was his friend. Or perhaps, it was because I was unsure about my feelings towards a boy that I wasn't entirely friends with to begin with. I definitely felt something towards Lysander – he made me an uneasy, nervous wreck whenever he was near me. But, I wasn't exactly sure if it could be classified as 'love'. After all; he probably just thought of me as his best friends little sister. The one who he got stuck consoling whilst she cried her eyes out over a boy.  
Tyson cleared his throat and I could tell he was waiting for an answer.  
"Well?" he asked, tilting his head slightly to the side.  
"I…" I sucked in a deep breath. _I can do this… I have to! _ "I was just disappointed that he didn't tell me that he had a girlfriend." _No! I can't do this!_ "It's not exactly something you hide from your friends."  
"I knew about it," Tyson said, nonchalant.  
"Yes," I began, a little more slowly than intended. "But I didn't."  
Tyson's lips tugged upwards into a mischievous smile.  
"You said it wasn't something you'd keep from friends."  
"Yeah?" I asked. I wasn't quite sure where he was going with this. "And?"  
"Well," he said smoothly. "You're not Lysander's friend. You're his friend's little sister. I don't really see the need for him to go around telling everyone's relatives."  
"Oh," I mumbled dumbly. So that was where he was going with this.  
"Hey, don't get upset!" Tyson laughed, raising his hands in the air. "I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry Janiel. What I meant, was…" He furrowed his brows, attempting to string together an adequate response. When he was finally satisfied with his answer, his face lightened again. "What I meant was, if I had a girlfriend, I wouldn't go around telling Lysander's great aunt twice removed now, would I?"  
I smiled slightly. "You have a point."  
"Don't I always?" Tyson laughed.  
_Not really. _"Yes, Tyson. Yes, you do."

_**~The Only Thing I'm Missing~**_

_**Lysander's Viewpoint**_

I swirled the dark liquid inside my tea cup around, gazing uninterestedly at it. Castiel was on the couch opposite mine, his body draped across it relaxed, his hands tucked behind his head, his eyes glued to the roof. I had invited him over to my brother's and my apartment after band practice, and, since his arrival, the two of us had sat in constant, but comfortable silence. I wasn't exactly sure what had gotten into Janiel this afternoon. One minute, she was her usual, bubbly and incredibly enthusiastic self, bouncing off the walls on the way to band practice. And then, when she was helping Tyson pack up his drum kit, she suddenly seemed dark and distant. The cold glare in my direction was uncalled for, not to mention completely unnecessary. Not to mention the unexplained silence. Such a drastic change from her usual self. Something had to be wrong with her. But what? Maybe Tyson said something and it offended her… That wouldn't be the first time that has happened. That boy really doesn't have a censor in his mind to decide when something is appropriate or not.  
My brows furrowed together as I contemplated this. It was logical, yes, but what could he have said to have offended Janiel so greatly?  
Placing my long-gone-cold cup of tea on the small coffee table in front of me, I sighed. Castiel seemed to be snapped out of relaxed, oblivious state, and, he turned his head slightly, his dark grey eyes fixed on mine.  
"Something wrong?" he asked and I shook my head.  
"Nothing at all."  
Castiel frowned. "I know you're lying to me, Lys," he said flatly.  
To most people, the conversation would never make it past this point. I generally didn't let people know what I was thinking, as they usually continued to stick their nose into the situation. But, as Castiel was my best friend, and, my problem, after all, was his sister, I didn't really see the harm in telling him.  
Rather than drawing the conversation out any longer than necessary, however, I decided to get right to the point.  
"Why was Janiel so mad?" I asked.  
Castiel laughed. "Is that all? She's _always _mad at me, so there's nothing new there."  
I shook my head. "No, not like that. I mean…" how was I going to explain this to him? He obviously didn't notice her sudden change in mood. "She was perfectly fine before band practice."  
"Yeah," Castiel muttered darkly. "Her usual annoying self. What of it?"  
I sighed again. "You didn't notice her change of mood after band practice finished? I was hoping you knew why."  
Laughing, Castiel made a face. "It's called a _mood swing_, Lys. All girl's do it, so you better get used to it soon. As for why…. Erm…. I dunno," he shrugged. "Girl problems?"  
"Girl problems?" I asked. "She has problems? Have you tried talking to her about them?"  
This seemed to have pushed Castiel over the edge. He rolled off the couch in a fit of laughter that was borderline hysterical, his hands clutching his sides as though he was in pain.  
I frowned at him, waiting for him to stop laughing. Eventually, his head surfaced above the coffee table, his eyes watering, a wide grin on his face.  
"I'm not going to talk to her about them. I'm really not."  
"In any case," I said slowly. "She needn't be offended by whatever it was Tyson said to her. Her sour mood was a little on the overreaction side."  
"Tyson said something to her?" Castiel sniffed, as he attempted to heave his body back onto the couch. "Eh, oh well. She needs to learn to not get worked up about what that boy says."  
I smiled slightly. It was typical of Castiel to enforce the 'learn through experience' approach on his younger sister.  
"So, she's not mad at me?" I asked slowly.  
Castiel shook his head as he wriggled his body on the couch in an attempt to get comfortable.  
"Nah, why would she be? She's not actually mad. Or, actually…. It's nothing that she won't get over in a day or two."  
I made a quiet noise to show that I had understood.  
Reaching out for my icy cold up of tea, I began to swirl the dark liquid around once more.  
One thing was for sure. Castiel hadn't seen the look that Janiel gave me.

_**~The Only Thing I'm Missing~**_

**A/N: Yeahhh, not much of a spoiler there. But I thought I'd be cautious. Just in case.  
Hope you enjoyed the update and the attempt to write from Lysander's perspective.  
I'm surprised I got this out as quickly as I did. In all honesty; I'm one of the most easily distracted people on this planet. A plain brick wall could be my downfall when it comes to writing. Nailpolish, cute shoes and U-KISS, too, although most of those distractions came during the first paragraph. xD  
(U-KISS was ongoing.)**


	6. Five: The Bargain

Title; The Only Thing I'm Missing  
Repertoire; 05 The Bargain.  
Authoress; Chrome Hearts  
Fandom; My Candy Love  
Main Focus; Lysander x Candy  
Rating; K

**A/N: First of all, I'd like to apologise to those whom I told I'd be updating earlier; I've been trying to keep my head above Universities' water. Second of all, I would like to announce that the character **_**Josephine **_**belongs to the lovely Ryuu Miyori. I hope I got her character right, lovely.**

Disclaimer; All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

~_The Only Thing I'm Missing_~

The following day, Tyson kept a particularly close eye on me as I travelled to and from class, even going as far as to sneak out of his classroom early only to meet me out the front of mine.  
Although he was generally a carefree, happy type of guy, he had his fair share of serious moments. And those moments were not to be taken lightly.  
I have to admit, I was shocked when I discovered him leaning casually on the picket fence outside my house in the morning, but after he explained why he was there _('You could use a friend, Janiel. Someone to talk to when you're upset or down. And I'm always happy to help.'), _my shock disappeared and remained that way for the first two hours of school.  
Shortly after break, as I was heading to my first Forensics elective of the year, accompanied by a chattering Tyson, did I wish that his serious mood would blow over. And quickly, too.  
I much preferred the friendly, easygoing Tyson who gave me room to breathe. This new, concerned-for-my-wellbeing Tyson was completely foreign to me.  
"Are you _sure _you're alright, Janiel?" he asked for the umpteenth time as we stood out the front of my classroom, our books in our hands. "I mean, you seemed upset yesterday. Actually, upset would be an understatement," he added quickly with a grin.  
I knitted my brows together and frowned at him.  
"I already told you, I was just feeling unwell that day."  
Tyson laughed; it seemed as though his usual self was back again.  
"Sure, whatever you say Janey."  
He shot me a V pose, sticking his tongue out to the side.  
"Just try not to kill Lysander when you see him next. Or his _girlfriend_ for that matter."  
Yes, he has certainly reverted to his usual self. But that wasn't to say that I appreciated that one very much, either.  
I narrowed my eyes at him, but, sensing a snide remark, he flashed me another grin and turned quickly around in the direction of his classroom.  
"_Later~_"  
With a roll of my eyes, I watched his retreating back as he disappeared down the corridor before turning and entering my own classroom.  
There were a few students scattered throughout the room in pairs, but all in total, there couldn't be more than eleven. An immediate assumption of Forensic Science is the thought of studying and dissecting cold, lifeless bodies. As a result; the elective was bypassed by more than the majority of students here at Sweet Amoris. As for me; I always found it fascinating.  
The teacher glanced up at me from his position in front of the whiteboard; the days notes and diagrams scrawled messily across it.  
"You must be Janiel," he said, his face unreadable. "Welcome to the class, we were short one person."  
_Actually, I thought you were quite a few short.  
_"In this class, a majority of the work is practical, with the occasional exception," he gestured to the whiteboard with one hand. "And because it is practical work, students are required to work collectively and efficiently in pairs."  
I nodded slowly, waiting for him to finish. Instead, he wrinkled his brow.  
"I trust you don't need me to ask your new partner to raise her hand. I would have thought it was obvious. Come on now, off you go."  
I chewed my bottom lip – a habit of mine whenever I was bored, upset or confused – before glancing quickly around the class. There, at the back work bench sat a girl with long curly blonde hair and thick-rimmed red glasses. Assuming that was going to be my partner for the rest of the year, I made my way over, offering a smile as I took my seat next to her.  
"Hey," I said quietly as I arranged my books on the table. "I'm Janiel."  
The girl's lips tugged upwards into a small smile and she nodded her head in greeting.  
"Hey there," she replied, "I'm Josephine."  
Mirroring her previous motion, I nodded my head and the two of us lapsed into silence as we copied down the notes on the whiteboard.  
"Fingerprinting, huh?" I mused silently as I finished off my case study before collecting the equipment for the practical.  
"Yeah," Josephine said, closing her notebook and standing. "Not the funnest of things. Dissecting and cell examination are far more interesting."  
"Dissection?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.  
"Yeah," Josephine paused for a second, trying to read my expression, "don't tell me you're afraid of cutting up a heart or two."  
My lips tugged upwards into a smile and I laughed, Josephine following soon after.  
"Not at all," I grinned as we gathered or equipment. "A little dissection never hurt anyone."  
"Nope," Josephine mused. "Because they're already dead."  
My grin distorted into something that one would expect from a psychopath as I tried to contain my laughter.  
"What?" Josephine asked innocently as I looked first at her, and then at the none too pleased teacher. "I just said it cause it's true."  
The two of us snickered quietly as we gathered the rest of our equipment and headed back to our bench.  
"Oh, and by the way," Josephine said as somewhat an afterthought as she finished reading the objective aloud, "Call me Jo Jo."  
"Sure."  
I had a feeling this was the start of a very good friendship.

_**~The Only Thing I'm Missing~**_

"So how was Forensics?" Tyson asked as he helped me put my books away. "Cut up any dead people yet?"  
Restraining myself from rolling my eyes, I sighed inwardly.  
"Oh, yes. Of course. We got two people today; the classes way of saying 'welcome to the family,' you know?"  
Tyson grinned enthusiastically.  
"Great! Because I might need to get you to apply what you've learnt today to Nathanial."  
A small smile played across my face as I looked up at my friend.  
"Not that I'd have any real hesitation on the matter; why? What has he done this time? Asked you to hand out absentee notices or something?"  
Tyson frowned. "No," he said slowly. "Why would he do something like that?"  
I chewed on my bottom lip. "Er, no reason. What did he do to you?"  
Tyson shook his head, his fists clenched, his body stiff.  
"It isn't what he did to _me,_" he said, his tone overcast. "It's what he did to _us._"  
"Us?" I asked, taken aback and Tyson made a face.  
"Not us as in… _Us__**,**_" he said gesturing first at me, and then to himself. "But us as in the band."  
I closed my locker and turned slowly to face him.  
"What did he do?"  
Tyson remained silent for a short moment as he attempted to compose himself, both mentally and physically.  
He sucked in a deep breath but, remained incapable of explaining.  
I reached out and touched his hand encouragingly and he unclenched his fists in a flinching like reaction.  
_My hands must be cold or something. _  
Tyson looked down at the floor and frowned.  
"He said he was going to ban us from rehearsing if Castiel doesn't show up to every class."  
I blinked. That was why he was upset?  
"Well," I soothed, "it can't all be that bad. At least that means Cas will be showing up for class more regularly."  
"That's not it," Tyson said quietly. "We all know that he won't."  
Okay, so maybe he had a point there. Deep down, I knew it too. And as much as I could try, I couldn't force him to come every day.  
I decided to try another approach to the matter.  
"Well," I suggested, "Nathanial can't exactly put a ban on it, can he? I mean, that power can't possibly fall to a Student President, no matter how egotistical. And if it did, that would mean he was abusing his powers."  
Tyson met my gaze and forced a smile.  
"Actually, he can. We're not actually allowed to practice in the school after hours. Nathanial is the only reason we can do so, and we do so discretely. It's against school policy to partake in activities on the campus after school hours; unless you're Nathanial, and those activities involve locking yourself in a room with mountains of paperwork."  
"I see," I said slowly. "So unless Castiel attends class, there's no way you'll be able to practice anymore?"  
"No chance."  
I gave Tyson a reassuring pat on the shoulder.  
"Alright, I'll go talk to him. Just leave it to me."  
It felt good to be in charge again.

_**~The Only Thing I'm Missing~**_

As expected, I found Nathanial in the Student Council room well after school had finished. And, again, as I had grown to expect from him, he sat, novel in hand, and did not look up as I entered.  
"Come to ask for my forgiveness Casti-"  
"I've come to make a bargain," I interjected.  
Surprised by my voice, he closed his novel, setting it gently down on the table before looking up at me.  
"Janiel?" he asked mildly. "I didn't expect you. What brings you here?"  
"You know perfectly well why I'm here, Nathanial," I said levelly.  
"Do I now?" Nathanial replied coolly. "Enlighten me then."  
I made a face. This guy's arrogance level could rival Castiel's; although Nate's was more self-contained.  
"Let them keep practicing. It hardly seems fair that you take that away from them. They've worked so hard."  
"It's not my problem. I gave them the chance and Castiel ruined it for them all. His lack of interest in his studies and attendance. If only he applied the enthusiasm he had for his guitar to his classwork, we wouldn't have this problem. Anything else?"  
_Yes. Maybe you could pull your head out of your-_  
"As I said earlier; I've come to make a bargain." I was trying to maintain my cool now.  
"A bargain?" Nathanial asked. "What could you possibly have that I would want?"  
I kept my gaze locked with his, unblinking. To be perfectly honest, I hadn't thought about it. But he surely didn't need to know that.  
"What would you like?" I asked.  
Nathanial pondered the question for a short while before smiling.  
"From now until the end of the semester; Castiel must complete all of his class work and homework. _And_ he must report to me daily so that I can see his mistakes and record his academic… _Improvement._"  
Could he get any more patronizing? Not to mention Castiel would downright refuse.  
_No. _"Deal."  
I turned to leave, wondering how in the world I was supposed to explain _that _to Castiel before Nathanial cleared his throat and slowly, I pivoted around to face him.  
His lips curled upwards into an unnerving grin.  
"I haven't finished my conditions yet, Janiel," he said slowly.  
I narrowed my eyes.  
"_Yes_?"  
"If I need _anything_ in future, you come directly to me. You carry out the task. And you do so uncomplaining. As of today, you are my new errand girl."  
I clenched my fists and sucked in a deep breath to stop myself from arguing.  
"_Also,_ I believe you are familiar with my sister, Amber?"  
I nodded slowly.  
"I've heard a few things about her from Castiel. Still, I've had the pleasure of not meeting her."  
Nathanial scowled for a short moment before his face smoothed out once more.  
"Brilliant. Then you are familiar with her affection for your brother."  
I shuddered slightly.  
_Actually, Castiel steered clear of that subject – thankfully.  
_"Er, sure," I lied.  
"Great. I want you to get the two of them together."  
_I think I'm going to be sick!  
_"Is that all?" I growled and Nathanial nodded.  
"So, they are allowed to resume band practice as per usual?"  
Again, Nathanial nodded.  
I took that as a chance to stalk out of the room.  
Castiel was going to kill me.  
I only hoped he was willing enough to give me a head start before he did.

_****_

~The Only Thing I'm Missing~

A/N: Ohmygod! Guy! I've got the most amazing news that I just have to share with you all!  
I…. Just unlocked a mustache! A curly one! ASDFGHJK That is so amazing (':  
Yep. It made my night. Haha. D: No Lysander. I'm sorry. He will be appearing on and off for a few more chapters before his character gets a larger role. xD


	7. Six: Breaking The News

Title; The Only Thing I'm Missing  
Repertoire; 06 Breaking the News  
Authoress; Chrome Hearts  
Fandom; My Candy Love  
Main Focus; Lysander x Candy  
Rating; K

_**A/N: Another update! Whoo! Yeah! /pumped  
I'm trying really hard to write this as quickly as possible before I get sidetracked with another obsession and this is forgotten. (It's happened to EVERY other thing I've written. T_T )  
Let's hope I finish the series before I move on to something else. xD**_

Disclaimer; All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_****_

~The Only Thing I'm Missing~

My legs gave way from underneath me as I felt something connect with my side. Hard.  
"So what happened?" Tyson demanded as he pinned me to the ground. "You're not leaving until you tell me."  
"I already told you, Tys. You guys are allowed to have band practice again. Isn't that enough?"  
Grinning enthusiastically, the boy shook his head.  
"No way! I want to know everything! What did he say? Was he mad? How did you convince him?"  
Laughing slightly, I held up a hand to silence him.  
"Whoa, one question at a time."  
Tyson frowned getting to his feet, offing me a hand as he went.  
"Can't you just answer them _all _really quickly?"  
I sighed. This boy could really act like a six year old sometimes; and to think – he's almost two years older than me.  
"_Fine_. He agreed; that's all you need to know. Yes, he was mad. And it's my secret."  
Tyson draped an arm across my shoulder good naturedly and gave me a one arm hug.  
"You're no fun, Janey," he teased. "I don't see why you won't tell me. I mean, it can't be that bad right? Unless you did something gross to convince him. Did you kiss him? Yeah, you did, didn't you? Thanks for not telling me, Janey. But I'm still gonna hurt him when I see him next."  
I held back a laugh – in all honesty, I couldn't tell whether he was being serious or not.  
"I didn't kiss him, okay?" I defended. "Now stop asking me questions! If I had of known I would be walking out that room and finding _this,_" I gestured to him, "I wouldn't have helped!"  
Furrowing his brow, Tyson fell silent and instantly, I felt guilty.  
Looking down at my feet I sighed. That was mean. I shouldn't have said anything. Tyson had been nothing but my friend when I needed it – he –unknowingly- helped me release my anger and sadness towards Lysander. He was there for me – always. I shouldn't be mean to him.  
I lifted my gaze to look at Tyson, quickly stringing together an apology.  
"Tyson, look. I'm s-"  
"It was something about Castiel, wasn't it?" Tyson cut off. He had his usual grin on his face, one that widened when he saw the look of shock on my face. "Yep," he concluded. "It was something involving Castiel. Now tell me, what was it?"  
He lowered his voice for the latter of his discovery; the smile vanishing from his face, instead, replaced with a straight, expressionless one.  
That alone told me that this time around, Tyson was not going to take 'no' for an answer.  
"Nathanial wants Castiel to complete all of home _and _class work. He has to report to Nathanial daily so that he can record Castiel's progress."  
"Yeah," Tyson sniffed, "that's not going to happen."  
I nodded my head silently and turned to walk off – getting a milkshake after school had finished for the day was somewhat customary for Tyson and I now.  
Quickly, Tyson reached out and grabbed my wrist and I stopped in my tracks, turning my head slightly so I could see him over my shoulder.  
"Yes?" I asked.  
Tyson pulled me back to his side gently.  
"There's more," he said flatly. "When I said 'tell me everything,' I _meant _everything. Not 'oh, let's skip over the few major details and pretend they didn't happen. Tyson won't care.' No. It's much bigger than just homework; I can see it in your eyes. Tell me, Janey. I want to help."  
"I want to tell you, Ty," I said quietly. "I really do, but… It's not simple."  
Sighing, Tyson brushed my fringe out of my eyes and planted a soft kiss on my forehead.  
I stared at him shocked, my eyes wide.  
"Come on Janey, let me help."  
I bit my bottom lip, unsure.  
"I'm Nathanial's errand girl."  
"_Janey,_" Tyson warned and I sighed, giving in.  
"Okay; he wants his crazed, rabid, psychotic sister to go out with Castiel; and I'm supposed to make that happen."  
Tyson stared at me silently for a long moment before laughing.  
"He's delusional."

_**~The Only Thing I'm Missing~**_

Castiel and I ate dinner in silence that night. Castiel, positively fuming about Nathanial's decision to permanently ban their after school practice and, unknowing to him, me, absolutely beside myself with fear of what Castiel will do when he finds out my bargaining.  
"What are you sulking about?" Castiel grumbled, dabbing at the barbeque sauce that resided in the corners of his mouth with his sleeve before reaching for another slice of chicken pizza.  
I sighed. "You know, I could ask you the same thing."  
"Yeah?" Castiel defended, "Well I asked you first."  
He was being particularly moody tonight. I needed to be careful with how I worded it.  
"You're allowed to resume band practice," I said quietly. "Nathanial lifted the ban."  
Castiel's eyes glittered. "Really?" he asked, then, almost instantly the joy was erased from his face, a scowl plastered across it in its stead.  
"Who told you?"  
"Tyson," I answered.  
"I should have known," Castiel said, shaking his mane of red hair. Then he froze.  
"Nathanial wouldn't just lift a ban that he took pride in enforcing. What did you do?"  
_Here comes the explosion…  
_"I made a deal," I said simply. "You complete your class and homework; you get the rights to continue band practice."  
Castiel's eyes narrowed dangerously; his fists clenched so tightly they began to pale. _  
_"No," he hissed dangerously and, getting to his feet, he stalked out of the room, fuming.  
I braced myself. _Wait for it…  
_I heard him stomp up the stairs and slam his bedroom door shut before he began to shout at the top of his lungs – a long stream of obscenities and things that he would like to do to Nathanial drifted down into the kitchen.  
_Ka-boom.  
_Getting to my feet, I cleared the kitchen table and washed the plates before slowly –not to mention incredibly cautiously- made my way upstairs and into Castiel's room.  
"What?" he snapped and I shrugged.  
"The dishes are ready for you to dry," I replied simply.  
When he made no movement to get up, I slumped my shoulders in defeat, crossing the room and sitting next to him on his bed.  
"I'm not doing it Janiel," he said quietly. "I won't."  
I put a hand on his knee reassuringly. "And that means your entire band will suffer because of it."  
"I know," Castiel breathed before lapsing into silence.  
I sat with him for a while until I felt that he was in the right mindset to talk about the subject properly.  
"Look," I said slowly. "Castiel, if it bothers you that much; I can always help you with your homework."  
Castiel seemed to consider that for a moment before lifting his head slowly, a smirk tugging the corners of his lips upwards.  
"No," he said flatly. "It was your idea. You're going to do it _all."_  
I pinched the bridge of my nose.  
What had I gotten myself into?  
"Oh, Janiel?"  
I looked up at my brother. "Yes?"  
He chewed his bottom lip as he thought about what he was about to say; I guess it was a hereditary trait, lip-chewing. Or just something to do during awkward situations.  
"Today during lunch I saw you with someone. A girl. She left shortly after Tyson came to annoy you."  
I laughed – when did that boy not annoy me? On the bright side, if he was talking about girls, he had to of felt better.  
"Yes?" I urged.  
"Who is she?"  
A small tinge of pink washed across his face.  
"Oh," I said slyly, giving my brother an encouraging –hard- elbow in the ribs. "That was my friend Jo Jo."  
"Jo Jo?" he repeated and I nodded.  
"Okay…" he trailed off. "I think I'll go dry the dishes now."  
Thank goodness he got out of that mood swing quickly.  
I breathed a sigh of relief.  
Somehow, I don't think now is the time for him to find out about Nathanial's other proposition.  
It's only a matter of time before he does; and one thing is certain.  
My death is imminent.

_**~The Only Thing I'm Missing~**_

A/N: Tralala another update. Hurray. (:  
I just realized…. On like, the first chapter, I said my Candy's name thingo was the same as my penname on this. Yeah, I lied. It doesn't have a space. (So, ChromeHearts)  
I got an email from someone telling me they couldn't find me – sorry! . 


	8. Seven: Lament of a Broken Heart

Title; The Only Thing I'm Missing  
Repertoire; 07 Lament of a Broken Heart  
Authoress; Chrome Hearts  
Fandom; My Candy Love  
Main Focus; Lysander x Candy  
Rating; K

**A/N: Another update. This time, I've set myself a deadline… And I'm trying to make it. Of course, it didn't help that I went out most of tonight, and I've got two hours before my deadline is up… Oh well. Speed typing and an unclear plot; here I come!**

Disclaimer; All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_~The Only Thing I'm Missing~_

"Right," said Tyson as he bounced along my side as we walked together to Sweet Amoris High. "What's our plan of action? Did you tell Castiel yet?"  
I arched my brows. "_Our _plan of action?"  
He nodded enthusiastically. "I told you last night; I'm helping you through this."  
_Oh, right.  
_I smiled at my friend. "Oh yes. How could I forget? You practically pinned me to the ground last night. Well, with the Castiel thing… I skipped the Amber part."  
"Really?" Tyson asked in mock surprise. "I wonder why."  
"Hey," I defended. "If you had of seen how much he overreacted when I told him he had to do his homework… Of course I wasn't going to add that little tidbit."  
Tyson laughed sourly. "Well, be that as it is, you're going to have to tell him sooner rather than later."  
"Uh, no." I preferred to stay optimistic about the matter. "I'll keep him in the dark as long as possible."  
"Fine," Tyson sighed. "Do it your way. I'm getting a front row seat at your funeral regardless."  
I hit him playfully on the arm and stuck my tongue out. In response, he draped an arm over my shoulder and we stayed that way, walking side by side into the long hallway of Sweet Amoris that was bursting with chatter.  
"I'm glad you're my friend Janey," Tyson said quietly.  
Hearing my name, I looked up and smiled at him although, the hallway being filled with the mixture of about sixty different voices, my name was all I heard. When in doubt, smile, right?  
Walking to my locker, I grabbed out an empty exercise book, stuffing my bag into the empty cavity and locking the door.  
"What do you have today, Janiel?" Tyson asked, peering over my shoulder as he studied the timetable I held in my hands. "Information Technology? Have you had that class yet?"  
I shook my head. "No. It's the last class I have yet to go to."  
"Ah," Tyson smiled as we started down the hallway to his locker. "I did that class last year; it was fun enough, I guess. Although I prefer music. That's the majority of subjects I'm taking."  
"How did I know?" I laughed.  
After collecting his books as well, Tyson and I wandered back down the hallway to the Computer lab.  
"Bye," I smiled and headed for the door before I was pulled backwards into an inescapable hug.  
"Uh, Tyson?" I said quietly, trying to pries myself out of his iron grip.  
I felt his warm breath tickle my neck as he leaned closer to me, finally, kissing my collarbone.  
My heartbeat quickened instantly, and I felt my face heat up.  
"Tyson?" I repeated, a little louder this time.  
"Fine," he chuckled, spinning me around, his arms still wrapped tightly around me, before placing a light kiss on my lips.  
I didn't know what to do or how to react, so I remained still. Frozen stiff and unblinking, like a (rather awkward) statue. My head was spinning; I felt as though I was in a trance.  
"What are you doing?" I asked after I'd caught my breath –and my wits.  
Tyson smiled warmly, his chocolate eyes sparkling. "Just saying goodbye."  
"That was a little bit much; I'm not going to die you know… I'll see you after class, okay?"  
I turned to leave before, once more, being pulled back into his arms.  
"Janey?" he said softly, tilting my head upwards so I could look directly into his eyes.  
"Yes, Tyson?" I replied just as quietly.  
He leaned in once more, turning his head slightly so his face was alongside mine; his breath tickled my ear.  
"Will you be my girlfriend?" he breathed.  
I felt my heartbeat quicken at those words; my face flushed a deep shade of crimson and my stomach immediately buzzed with millions of butterflies.  
I was wrong all along. Lysander may have been there for me that one day, but that was all. It was Tyson who had always been there for me. Tyson who had always cared. It was he who had helped me through the rough patches in my life. Who wanted to help whenever possible. Who made coming to school enjoyable. Not Lysander. I could smile and laugh with him, and most importantly, around him I could be myself. He was my first friend. And I felt more for him than I did for any other boy; it had only taken me this long to realize that he shared those same feelings.  
My lips curled upwards into a smile and I wrapped my arms around his waist, balancing myself on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek.  
"_Yes_," I murmured.  
He caressed my cheek with a fingertip and smiled, kissing my lips again softly.  
"Go," he smiled. "I don't want you to be late. _I love you._"  
"I love you too," I whispered and, giving him another quick hug, disappeared into the classroom.

_~The Only Thing I'm Missing~_

The second I entered the classroom, I was waved over by a familiar looking blonde.  
"Jo Jo," I smiled taking a seat at a computer next to hers. "I didn't know you took this class."  
"And I didn't know you had a boyfriend," she replied winking.  
"Neither did I until about a minute ago. Hang on-" my face paled. "You saw that?"  
Jo Jo raised her hands in a defensive nature. "Uh, sugar?" she laughed. "I'm sitting next to a window… "  
She gestured next to her where a small window looked out into the hallway.  
My face turned a ghostly shade of white.  
"B-but they're tinted!" I stammered, embarrassed.  
"So people can't see in," she finished. "That's not to say I can't see out."  
Laughing at my mortified expression Jo Jo gave me a reassuring pat on the shoulder.  
"The two of you are cute, don't worry. He's a drummer and you're er-"  
"A dreamer?"  
"Right!" Jo Jo chirped happily. "He's a drummer and you're a- Wait. Did you say _dreamer? _Yeah, that could work."  
"Thanks," I grumbled and she giggled, a sheepish grin spreading wide across her face.  
"I'm kidding, lovey. Relax."  
My phone buzzed in my pocket and, quickly taking it out, I froze. It was a text from Castiel.  
_'You have some explaining to do.'  
_I frowned at it. Don't tell me Tyson has already told him? Well, I guess I couldn't put it past him – I mean, after all, he couldn't keep a secret that boy.  
I tapped at the buttons on my phone hurriedly.  
_'What do you mean, Cas?'  
_I clicked send. Almost immediately, I got a reply.  
_'I want you to tell me why you're going out with my drummer! Now that he's with you, we won't get any time to practice with him or spend time as a band!'  
_I chuckled quietly.  
_'Someone's jealous.'  
_He quickly cut the conversation off without a reply. I smiled triumphantly._  
_Something blonde obscured my vision and I felt an elbow gently tap my ribs.  
"Who are you texting?" Jo Jo cooed. "Your _boyfriend?_"  
I flinched at the word; I still wasn't used to it yet.  
"My brother, actually."  
Jo Jo rubbed the back of her head and laughed. "Well that's awkward on your part."  
Adjusting her glasses, she turned back to her computer, tapping quickly on the keyboard.  
I watched her for a short while, amused.  
"What are you doing?" I asked and then, squinting my eyes at the screen, I realized. "Are you hacking the school database?"  
Jo Jo grinned, waving a hand dismissively.  
"It was hacking the _first _time I did it. I'm simply remaining well informed with everything."  
"And everyone?" I added.  
"You bet! Hey, have you met Nathanial yet?"  
I nodded. "I believe I have," I said darkly. "Why?"  
She traced along the screen with a fingertip.  
"Apparently, the goody two-shoes has had a detention before. Oooh, _such_ a rebel."  
The two of us laughed as we went through a few files until one name stuck out.  
"Hey, click on that one," I said quietly, pointing at the name.  
"Castiel?" she asked surprised. "Why do you want to know about him?"  
"He's my brother," I replied and, after a quick confused look from Jo Jo, she opened the file, scrolling down for a minute non-stop to reach the end of the list of detentions he had both gone to and skipped.  
"Eh," she shrugged. "Nathanial is more hardcore."  
"You've got to be kidding, right?"  
"Of course."  
My eyes widened and I hit her on the arm lightly.  
"Hey," Jo Jo pouted. "I said I was kidding. _Relax_."  
"Sorry," I muttered quickly before a grin spread across my face. "Castiel and I talked about you last night at dinner."  
"_Lovely_," Jo Jo said, making a face. "What sort of grudge does he hold against me? He seems to have one against just about everyone else in the school."  
I shook my head furiously.  
"None, actually. He asked me what your name was – apparently he saw us after Forensics."  
"Ah, before your lover boy came to kidnap you?"  
I stuck my tongue out at her. "Yes. Before that. Anyway, I told him you were my friend, and he went all quiet on me. And get this!"  
I started hitting her arm enthusiastically again.  
"Ow. Alright, already. Are you going to tell me," she teased, "or are you just going to beat me up?"  
I muttered another quick apology before my eyes lit up once more.  
"Castiel blushed. He actually blushed."  
Jo Jo shot me a grin.  
"Ah," she mused, allowing her glasses to slide slightly down her nose in an all-knowing manner. "So the bad boy has a heart, does he?"

_~The Only Thing I'm Missing~_

_Lysander's Viewpoint  
_

News of Tyson and Janiel had spread around the band members like wildfire. And, as a result, they spent a good half an hour of time that we could have spent practicing, congratulating him and Janiel, of whom he had invited along. Well, everyone except for Castiel and I.  
Castiel remained by his unplugged guitar, plucking occasionally at the strings with a dull _twang_.  
I guess, in a way, I could understand where he was coming from.  
Janiel was his baby sister. Tyson was his band mate and longtime friend.  
In a way, he wanted to protect Janiel like any big brother should, but also wanted to keep Tyson in his life as well. Occasionally, when we would talk, Castiel would bring up how Tyson would come over to visit Janiel –instead of him- and they would go out for a walk. I guess I could see what angle he was coming from there as well. Tyson was _his _friend after all.  
As for me, anything I could have said to congratulate the new couple had already been said; and so, there was no real point in saying it at all. Plus, Chantelle was here again. And I didn't want her to get the wrong idea.  
I sighed as I draped an arm over her shoulder as we stood together against the wall. We didn't speak. She was in one of her moods again. When she was like this, absolutely anything could anger her or push her to the point of making rash decisions.  
She tensed at my touch and shrugged my arm off. I resisted from rolling my eyes. She was almost insufferable when she was like this, and it could last for days.  
The mood swings and unexplained anger towards me were coming more frequently, too. Fortnightly.  
"I'm going to go practice," I said quietly, and, leaving her side, I made my way towards where our equipment was set up.  
Taking the hint, Tyson and the others followed suit, plugging in their instruments.  
As we practiced, and I sung my heart out, I couldn't help but let my eyes travel between our two spectators.  
Janiel stood on one side of the wall opposite us, a bright smile on her face, bobbing in time with the music as she watched on enthusiastically.  
Chantelle stood with her arms folded, scowling. Her eyes deep set, her lips pressed together in a thin, narrow line.  
The two were absolute opposites.  
Sighing inwardly, I fixed my eyes on the small spot of wall beside Janiel and finished the final song for the afternoon.  
At least she appreciated our music.  
Immediately, she crossed the room towards Tyson and helped him disassemble the drum kit, but not before kissing him lightly on the cheek.  
The two giggled quietly to themselves as they worked on the kit, Tyson occasionally wrapping his arms around her waist and planting kisses on her neck.  
My eyes fell upon Castiel, who looked as though he was going to be sick – making gagging faces towards the bassist, Ryan who chuckled quietly to himself.  
Then, after another quick glance at the new couple, my gaze moved downwards to the floor, and to my surprise, to my clenched fists.  
Chantelle appeared at my side and tugged on my sleeve.  
"Let's go, Lys," she said huskily. I shrugged.  
"I'm off," I called to the rest of the band. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
They called out their varied goodbyes and I followed Chantelle down the hallways of the school and out into the crisp night air. Clouds hung low in the sky blanketing the world from the stars and moon way above. A small drizzle of rain fell to the ground crating puddles along the footpath. We didn't speak until we were well outside the gates when she stopped, turning around to stare at me in the eyes.  
"Lysander," she began in her usual tone and I sucked in a deep breath. I knew exactly what was coming.  
"These past months have been fun and all, and I love you, I really do."  
I knew it.  
"But you're just not what I need in my life right now. I'm sorry."  
So her mood swings were leading up to this?  
She pecked me quickly on the cheek and turned.  
"I'm sorry, Lysander. I really am. _Goodbye_."  
The rain grew steadily stronger as I stood and watched her retreating back, and before long, her body, as it seemed, had completely submerged into darkness.  
I waited, unmoving for a few minutes, hoping she would come back. Hoping with all of my heart.  
When she didn't, I felt my heart sink. It had been coming. I knew it; she knew it. We'd known for a while now. But it still hurt.  
There was nothing I could do now.  
I began to walk home slowly in the rain as it prickled my skin and matted my hair.  
My body was soaked.  
The small droplets of water ran down his face and neck.  
And strangely enough, they tasted like salt.

_~The Only Thing I'm Missing~_

A/N: SDFGHJ I thought I didn't make the deadline. My computer says 12:03am.  
Buuuut, my phone said 11:58pm when I finished typing this, (and if that's wrong, I'm going to pretend it's not). Whooo, I met the deadline.  
I feel accomplished now.  
Now, excuse me while I go pass out and attempt to get a few hours of sleep before work tomorrow morning. xD  



	9. Eight: All Too Well

Title; The Only Thing I'm Missing  
Repertoire; 08 All too well  
Authoress; Chrome Hearts  
Fandom; My Candy Love  
Main Focus; Lysander x Candy  
Rating; K

**A/N: I'm finding it very hard to focus on this chapter as I'm spending most of my time listening to Best Absolute Perfect (B.A.P) and resisting from getting up and dancing… Which is quite hard considering how absolutely amazing their newest album is.  
Right, enough blabber. On with the chapter!**

Disclaimer: ; All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.****

_**  
~The Only Thing I'm Missing~**_

The next few days passed as a blur; it was like whenever I was with Tyson, time didn't matter. Nothing mattered, as a matter of fact. It was just the two of us. And I loved that.  
I loved the fact that we could be together, while still remaining best friends. And, most importantly; he gave me space. Something that, nowadays anyway, was a rare indulgence amongst new couples.  
After a light kiss on the cheek, our goodbye parting, I headed in to Maths Methods with an open mind.  
Taking my usual seat by the window, I pulled out my work book and carried on with the activity we had been given at the conclusion of the previous class.  
Lysander, as expected, came quietly into the room about twenty minutes into the session, and, as usual, took up his seat one away from mine.  
However, he was different. Almost like a completely changed person.  
He remained silent, as per usual. However his face was ghostly pallid and looked drawn in. Large black bags hung beneath his eyes, and immediately, I could tell that he wasn't sleeping.  
His hair was a disheveled mess; lacking its usual, vibrant silvery shine. His usually immaculate Victorian clothes were unkempt and messy.  
I hadn't seen him since the last band practice I attended, well over a week ago and, he looked fine then. His usual, aloof self.  
I sighed, sliding my book across to the empty space next to me before taking up the chair.  
"Lysander," I murmured quietly. "Is everything alright?"  
Lysander remained silent; bent over his work without a pen in his hand.  
Reaching out, I gently touched his shoulder.  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want; that's your choice."  
Lifting his head, Lysander stared at me through his messy silver hair.  
"Didn't I say that to you?" he said quietly, his voice husky as though he hadn't spoken in days.  
I flashed him a small, reassuring smile. "I believe you did. Just know if you want to talk – I'm here."  
I turned my gaze back to the worksheet as I completed one equation after the other; it was becoming far easier now thanks to Tyson tutoring me. Maths Methods and English were the only non-music based subjects he took, and, to my surprise, he was quite bright at maths.  
Lysander sighed sadly and I looked up at him once more.  
Opening his mouth, he sighed again, hesitating.  
I waited patiently in silence. If something was bothering him to a scale so great l I didn't want to force him to tell me.  
"Chantelle broke up with me," he said quietly and I widened my eyes.  
_What? When did that happen?_  
"Lysander," I said softly. In all honesty, I didn't know what to say, but, I knew, I was expected to say something. "I'm so sorry."  
He shook his head. "Why would you be sorry? You didn't do anything."  
I chewed my bottom lip. "Were the two of you together long?"  
"Seven months," was his distant, reply; his voice quavering slightly as though he was only barely holding himself together.  
I nodded my head softly. Not because I knew what it was like to be in a relationship for a long time, and to have the other person completely shatter your heart. But because I understood the pain he felt and what he was going through. Most importantly, his unspoken request for the subject to be dropped.  
He picked up his pen and began to work the first equation out – even his writing, once fluid and cursive, now scratchy and sharp, had changed in this small amount of time.  
It was like he was just a hollow shell of the person he once was; completely withdrawn from the world.  
I clicked my tongue against the roof of my mouth and propped my head up with my hand.  
"No," I corrected kindly, tapping at his workings out with a pen. "Lys, now _you _are the one who is forgetting about the constant."  
"Pardon?" he asked, his voice distant as though he had been spacing out.  
"See," I replied, circling the small letter amongst the jumble of symbols and numbers that was the equation.  
Furrowing his brow, he studied it for a moment before quickly correcting his answer.  
"You're right," he said slowly. "But I thought you hated Calculus?"  
"I do," I answered simply.  
"Then how did you-?"  
"Tyson," I replied with a smile.  
From behind his veil of matted silver hair, Lysander frowned.  
"Oh, that's right. Your _boyfriend."  
_Although I still wasn't accustomed to hearing the word 'boyfriend' when used in the same context as something relating to me, I nodded and, smiling once more, turned back to my work.  
Something told me that Lysander didn't wish to peruse any more conversation.  
Moving one hand off the table and under my desk, I slipped my phone out of my pocket and flicked open Tyson's contact, quickly tapping out a message.  
_'Ty, why didn't you tell me Lysander and his girlfriend broke up? The poor guy is a mess.'  
_My response came just as quickly as the text that I had sent:  
_'Because I was worried that if I told you… I would lose you.'_

_**~The Only Thing I'm Missing~**_

Free-Period Study sessions with Castiel was certainly something I spent all week looking forward to – _not.  
_Since going out with Tyson, Castiel had been asking me a constant stream of questions about said topic whenever he got the chance.  
As a result, I spent as much time avoiding him as possible. Creeping in through the far entrance, I turned my head to look at the wall in hope he wouldn't recognize me.  
"Janiel!"  
My face fell, a sturdy frown covering every inch of my face.  
I sucked in a deep breath and ignored him, moving to an empty table on the opposite side of the room.  
Sure, I was going to suffer the consequences for ignoring him later, but right now, to be away from his constant, highly repetitive and extraordinarily annoying questions was sheer bliss.  
Unfortunately, it was short lived as a loud _thud_ and annoyed sigh from beside me signaled that Castiel had dropped his books onto my table and had shattered any traces of hope for peace and quiet that I desperately clung to.  
"So," he said arching an eyebrow. "You didn't hear me call out to you?"  
_Of course. _"Nope."  
Castiel made a face. "It almost seems as though you don't want to talk to me."  
"Well spotted," I mumbled, flipping the cover of my Forensic Science book open.  
"Come on," Castiel pouted. "I'm your brother. I want to know if Tyson is treating you like a princess."  
"Why?" I sniffed. "Because if he isn't, you'd go out with him instead? Tyson is fine, Cas. Now I'd appreciate it if we could have a different conversation once in a while."  
Castiel made a face, thinking of a way to cleverly overcome the request.  
"And," I added quickly, "nothing about Tyson in general."  
I knew my brother all too well.  
"Fine," Castiel sighed as he chewed his bottom lip, deep in thought.  
"How's Jo Jo?"  
I spluttered for a few seconds before quickly attempting to regain my composure. I hadn't expected that.  
"She's…. Fine. Why do you ask?"  
Castiel diverted his gaze and stared out of the window on the opposite side of the room.  
"No reason," he said softly.  
I winked at my brother. It was my turn now to fire the unending string of comments at him about the object of his affection.  
"No, really. Why?"  
Castiel sighed. "She," he paused for a moment thoughtfully. "She is in my music and performance: group elective. I never really noticed she was until recently – I mean, she usually sits up the back on the complete opposite side of the room to me."  
I nudged him in the side encouragingly.  
"Why don't you ask her how she is then?"  
Castiel frowned. "I can't. I've never talked to her before. She's not _my _friend."  
"She seems pretty well informed about you, though," I laughed. Castiel made a small noise in his throat out of surprise.  
"About everyone, actually," I added as an afterthought. With that computer of hers…  
A small nock at the door made me glance up and, much to Castiel's horror – and my amusement and delight – Jo Jo entered the room.  
"Looks like you get your chance after all," I snickered quietly, waving to the blonde haired girl who returned the gesture happily.  
She passed the supervising teacher a note and, with a quick smile in our direction, she turned and left.  
"Janiel Maalik," the supervising teacher called and instantly, I locked my eyes onto her.  
"You are required in the Student Council room as requested by Nathanial."  
I sighed, pushing myself reluctantly to my feet. Didn't that boy attend any classes?  
"What does that cream-puff want?" Castiel growled and I shot him a reassuring smile.  
"Probably misplaced his bookmark or some other high scale midlife crisis."  
Without another backwards look at my brother, I headed out into the brightly lit hallway.  
What could Nathanial possibly want now?

_**~The Only Thing I'm Missing~**_

"Yes, your majesty?" I asked sarcastically, curtseying slightly as I stood in front of his table.  
"Do you know why I called you here?" Nathanial asked coolly as he looked me up and down, his expression unreadable.  
"To launder your royal socks, sire?" I suggested with a shrug.  
Honestly, it couldn't have been that important as to why I was there – if it was, he would have had the sense to avoid all pointless questions and cut to the chase about making wanted posters for his missing bookmark.  
Nathanial let out a low laugh. "No," he said simply before lapsing into irritable silence.  
I stood awkwardly in front of him for a few moments before letting out a shrug.  
"If it's nothing, my lord, with all due respect, I'm leaving. I have a life in which I must return to."  
"You're not leaving just yet, Janiel," Nathanial said slowly and I frowned.  
"Are you going to tell me why you called me out here then?"  
"Yes."  
He arranged some loose papers in front of him before looking up at me once more.  
"Remember our little bargain that we made?"  
_All too well. _"I try not to."  
"Good," he said with a hint of sarcasm. "Well let this serve as a reminder. How are your plans going with setting Amber up with your brother?"  
_Completely nonexistent, actually.  
_"I haven't seen the right opening to begin working on that."  
Nathanial cupped his chin between his index and forefinger and pondered this momentarily. Seeming to consider it as a logical reason in its self, he nodded.  
"I see. Well, you must make it happen. Don't wait too much longer now."  
I saluted him.  
"Aye aye, mon cappytan. May I leave now? I have a mountain of homework that is need of my love and attention."  
Not to mention it would need a good scrub over to remove the crude drawings that Castiel certainly would have sketched over its surface.  
"You may," Nathanial said softly. "But remember this, Janiel: Not only are you my errand girl, not only must you listen to my every request, my personal _dog, _if you please, you can't forget about your brother and Amber. And you _will _make it happen."  
"Your dog?" I scoffed as I headed towards the door. "Funny, I always pinned you as a cat person."  
What I had got myself into, I didn't know.  
But, it was about to go a lot deeper. And snowball completely out of my control. __

_**~The Only Thing I'm Missing~**_

**A/N: I think it's safe to say that this was a filler chapter, or something along those lines. I just needed a chapter –this one, in particular- to work as the foundation structure or skeleton for what is to come.  
Hope you enjoyed reading this~  
Also, here's a little bit of a tidbit for you guys. I'm sure you all probably realized it by now, but;  
Castiel's name refers to the Angel of Thursday in occult lore.  
Janiel's name refers to the Angel of Tuesday (and the east wind.)  
And finally, their last name;  
Maalik refers to the Guardian or Angel who guards the entrance to Hell which sort of acts as a paradox with Castiel's general attitude and behavior. **


	10. Nine pt 1: Promises Were Made To Be Kept

Title; The Only Thing I'm Missing  
Repertoire; 09.1 Some Promises Were Made To Be Kept.  
Authoress; Chrome Hearts  
Fandom; My Candy Love  
Main Focus; Lysander x Candy  
Rating; K

_**A/N: So I've come to the conclusion that sitting down and forcing myself to update this nightly has, well, actually helped me overcome my awful updating pattern. Even if it is not so good for my brain and body clock. Oh well.**_

Disclaimer; All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._****_

~The Only Thing I'm Missing~

I laced my fingers between Tyson's as we headed out of the schoolyard that afternoon; band practice had been cancelled due to Lysander's current state, and none of the boys were selfish enough to force him to remain at school in order to practice. Not that Tyson had any objections to its cancellation. He chatted away happily about his Music: Industry examination results and about his perfect one hundred percent on his latest Mathematical Methods test.  
I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm and applaud his efforts.  
In response, he caressed my cheek softly and beamed happily down at me.  
"Tyson?" I asked as we made our way across the grassy parkland towards a place that Tyson loved dearly; a place where he could go to think.  
We sat down on the soft grass, our backs resting against the trunk of a particularly large Oak tree, a sparkling lake stretched out in front of us.  
"Yes, Janiel?" he said softly, tilting his head to the side so his gaze met mine.  
I looked into his deep chocolate eyes and just seemed to lose myself. Everything about them; they were just so pure. Innocent. Beautiful. The eyes, as it was said, were the gateway to one's soul; it was true. Every little thing that Tyson currently felt was reflected in those glittering chocolate orbs.  
"Janey?" he repeated and I snapped out of my daze, Tyson chuckling all the while.  
"You really are something special," he said, gently tucking a long strand of hair behind my ear. "Now, what was it that you wanted to ask me?"  
I looked at the ground, uncomfortable, my fingertips wrapping around a particularly long blade of grass and plucked it from the earth.  
I spun the blade between my fingertips, slowly bringing myself to meet Tyson's gaze once more.  
"Why didn't you tell me Lysander and Chantelle broke up?"  
Tyson let out a quiet sigh, his arms snaking around my waist as he gently lifted me into his lap.  
He rested his chin in the crook of my neck, his warm breath against my skin made my face heat up instantly.  
"It's like I said; I thought I would lose you."  
I lifted a hand, running my fingers gently through his jaw-length, silky, coffee coloured hair.  
"And why would you think something like that?" I asked softly.  
Frowning, Tyson tightened his grip around my waist and pulled me close into his chest.  
"I know you used to like him. I could tell just by the way you looked at him. I know this because I looked at you the exact same way."  
I drew in a deep breath, my hand falling to my side. Instantly, Tyson entwined our fingers. I rested my head against his gently.  
"Tyson, you know I would never-"  
"I know," Tyson breathed as he kissed my collarbone softly. "But I just can't bear the thought of ever losing you. Of seeing you with someone else. I don't think I'd be able to cope."  
I gazed out at the lake and watched as the sun glittered on the small ripples of water.  
"It won't," I soothed. "I promise."

_**~The Only Thing I'm Missing~**_

  
I lounged across the couch in the lounge room, lazily flicking through television channels as they began to bore me. I was home alone that night as Castiel had plans that, for once, did not revolve around Band Practice or any other music-based activity for that matter.  
No, tonight was different. _Actual _social interaction with a person who was not a part of his band.  
The front door creaked on its hinges, slowly swinging open, revealing Castiel.  
"So?" I cooed, muting the television. "How'd the coffee date with Jo Jo go?"  
"Really good, actually," Castiel said, smiling – a notion that I long thought he had forgotten. "We talked about music."  
He took a seat next to me on the couch, the smile still on his face.  
"See," I grinned, "I told you that you should talk to her after class."  
Castiel nodded. "She likes Classical Rock. Did you know that?"  
_Yes._ "No, really? That's something else you have in common!"  
Shooting me a proud grin, Castiel puffed out his chest importantly.  
"That's one thing out of many, Janey. She's funny, too."  
I smiled; I was all too familiar with my friend's sense of humor, as hysterical as it is.  
"So?" I asked giving my brother a light punch on the arm. "When's your next coffee date, Happy?"  
Castiel flinched slightly at the sound of his childhood nickname that our parents, and soon after I, affectionately called him. He was always smiling when he was younger; always. That changed shortly after he began his first year of primary school, and still to this day, I never forgave his teacher for the cruelty they showed him.  
But now, he was smiling just as he used to when he was a bright, happy, energetic four year old. And I owed it all to Jo Jo for bringing that back to him.  
"Tomorrow," he said, his lips curling upwards, his charcoal eyes sparkling. "Except it isn't a coffee date this time."  
"Oh," I laughed, surprised. "Getting a little serious, are we?"  
Frowning playfully at me, he shoved me softly on my arm.  
"No," he said. "We're stopping past here first and picking up Demon, then, we're going to her house to get her dogs and… We're just going to go for a walk in the park."  
"Yep," I giggled, "when you take your dogs for a walk together, you _know _it's getting serious."  
"What's wrong with that?" Castiel defended. "I like dogs."  
"And you yourself are one at times," I teased earning another playful glare from my brother.  
"I'm kidding," I added hurriedly. "I think it's cute."  
"You think so?" Castiel asked quietly.  
"I know so."  
Hel offered me another wide smile, the small dimples in the sides of his cheeks revealing themselves for the first time in years.  
At last, Castiel had finally found someone who could make him happy. Who could make him laugh and smile, just like he used to. Everything was back to the way it used to be.  
"You know Janiel. Just because I'm seeing your friend doesn't mean I have to be nice to you."  
Yep. Everything was back to normal.

_**~The Only Thing I'm Missing~ **_


	11. Nine pt2 And Sometimes Just To Be Broken

Title; The Only Thing I'm Missing  
Repertoire; 09.2 Some Promises Were Made To Be Broken.  
Authoress; Chrome Hearts  
Fandom; My Candy Love  
Main Focus; Lysander x Candy  
Rating; K

_**A/N: Part two. I guess, in a way, I just felt as though these two should be split up. Not because they were too long – a bit on the short side, actually. But it just seemed fitting.**_

Disclaimer; All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._****_

~The Only Thing I'm Missing~

It had been just over a month now since Castiel finally asked Jo Jo if she would go out with him, and, much to my delight, she said yes. They couldn't be happier! The two of them and Tyson and I even went on a double date, however, that resulted in me 'borrowing' my best friend for the duration of the date and the two of us chatted non-stop; not allowing Castiel to get a single word in – much to my (Jo Jo's and Tyson's) amusement.  
Lysander and I had grown close, too. Just as I promised him, if he ever needed a friend to talk to, I would be there for him. At first, Tyson was slightly skeptical. However, the more time Lysander and I would spend together, whether it would be as a spectator at band practice, or a friendly walk through the park with others, Tyson came to realize I no longer harbored any feelings for the silver haired singer, and quickly accepted our friendship.  
In time, Lysander soon developed the same common goal that Tyson and I shared; to rid Nathanial's plans of getting Castiel to go out with his Banshee of a sister, Amber.  
Whenever the three of us were together, we would contemplate ways to try and outwit Nathanial – to try and beat him at his own game.  
And whenever I was called out of class and sent to the Student Council Room upon Nathanial's request, I would put our plotting and hard work into action.  
It was one of Lysander's ideas that came the closest to working – I nearly had him, too, until he thought about it and, at last, saw right through our plan.  
Needless to say, it was bound to work sooner or later. And we weren't about to give up any time soon.  
We had to work out a way to end it.  
And, it was during one particularly boring Advanced Mathematical Methods class with Lysander where I got my chance.  
The familiar blue note was handed to the teacher at the front of the class. Their gaze instantly fell upon me – whether it be the obvious reason, to announce my name and place of destination, or due to the fact that I had already known what it was and now stood, my textbooks in my hand, waiting.  
"Janiel Maalik, you are required in the Student Council Room upon request of the Student Body President."  
I nodded, passing in between the desks to get a clear path to the door.  
"Good luck," Lysander encouraged quietly. "Just as we talked about. I'll let Ty know, too."  
Looking back over my shoulder, I smiled my thanks before heading out into the hallway.  
The messenger boy had disappeared off into another class, presumably to hand out a detention slip or absentee notice.  
Drawing in a deep breath, I made my way down the empty hallway, the soles of my shoes clicking quietly on the smooth tiled floor.  
Hesitating just outside of the doorway of my destination – and my own personal Hell – I sighed, the scenario Lysander, Tyson and I had prepared earlier that week running through my mind.  
When I felt confident enough, I pushed the door open with a little more force than necessary; it collided with the wall with a loud _thunk_.  
"Well," Nathanial said casually, and for once, he stood by the window, surveying the grounds that spread out below him. "You certainly took your time getting here, didn't you?"  
"You noticed?" I grumbled sarcastically. "I was just that eager to see you today that I took the long way around."  
Nathanial laughed quietly, turning his body slightly to face me, one hand resting on the window, resembling a pose that exerted power, confidence and control.  
Lifting my head higher, I straightened myself up to my fullest height and stared at him calmly.  
"You certainly possess your brothers lovely personality, Janiel."  
I felt my fingers twitch, itching to be balled into fists. I slowed my breathing, fighting against my body to have them remain unclenched, by my sides.  
"Sit."  
He gestured at one of the chairs in front of his favored desk and I sucked in yet another deep breath, crossing the room and doing what I was told.  
"Alright," I said once I was seated, "let's cut to the chase. Whose detention forms am I delivering today?"  
Nathanial's lips curled upwards into a slight smile.  
"None," he answered.  
That was strange, he usually kept a list. A very long one, at that.  
I decided I would try again.  
"Okay then," I glanced quickly around the room at the bare tables. "Where are the documents you want me to sort and file?"  
Again, much like the list of detentions, Nathanial usually kept an extraordinarily large amount of jumbled documentson the table for me to sort through, and often, I thought that I was just filing the same things each time. I had a hunch that whenever I'd left, he'd just take them out and re-jumble them for when he could call me out of class again.  
"Again," Nathanial replied, "there is none."  
He entwined his fingers, bringing his chin to rest of them, his elbows used for support.  
"I want you to tell me, Janiel, and tell me honestly; you haven't told Castiel about our little proposition yet, have you?"  
I nodded my head and Nathanial made a disinterested nose in the back of his throat.  
"Liar. You haven't."  
"I have, actually. Selected parts of it, but I have told him, nonetheless."  
Nathanial's golden brows furrowed and he scowled at me.  
"I'm beginning to grow impatient, Janiel. I told you – it had to happen."  
"It can't," I replied. "Castiel has a girlfriend now. He is finally happy. Just let him be."  
Nathanial shook his head slowly.  
"I'm afraid I can't let that happen. The two of them need to be broken up, Janiel. You made a promise."  
My heartbeat quickened anxiously; this wasn't something that Lysander, Tyson or I had counted on.  
"No," I said firmly. "I'm not going to do it."  
Nathanial narrowed his eyes. "Amber-"  
"Amber is an insufferable little witch and I don't care for her!"  
I was standing now, my body shaking with rage, my fists, at long last, had clenched themselves into tight little balls.  
Nathanial looked me up and down, a small smile spreading across his face.  
"Just like your brother. Okay, I'll make you a new proposition."  
I screwed up my face angrily.  
"I don't accept," I growled, my breathing fast. Nathanial shrugged.  
"You don't have a choice," he said curtly. "You have two options Janiel. Break your best friend and your brother up."  
"Or?" I said, making a small circle gesture with my hand to hurry him up.  
Nathanial's smile widened.  
"Either set your brother up with Amber or go out with me."  
I froze, the colour draining from my face.  
"W-what?" I spluttered, aghast.  
"You heard me," Nathanial replied simply. "It's either you… Or your brother."  
"I can't!" I shot back, tears stinging my eyes and coming dangerously close to flooding down my face.  
"Actually, you can. It's quite simple, really. You just need to decide who you love more; Tyson? Or your brother? You can go now."  
I left the room eerily silent, slumping against the wall once I got out into the hallway, my arms hugging my knees into my chest. And I cried. And cried. For ages I just remained there, unmoving, until I could no longer cry anymore.  
I pulled my phone out of my pocket and clicked on the contact, quickly typing out a message:  
'Meet me after class. I need to tell you something.'  
Finally, I got shakily to my feet, drawing in a sharp breath and stabilized my breathing; wiping the fast-drying salty tears from my face.  
My mind had been made up.

_**~The Only Thing I'm Missing~**_

I sat on the edge of the fountain in the middle of the Sweet Amoris courtyard and waited for the bell to ring, signaling the end of the school day. My hands shook with nerves as I waited, and soon enough, a familiar face made their way through the crowd exiting the school, and toward me.  
He took a seat next to me on the retaining-wall like ledge around the small circular fountain, his dark eyes fixed on me.  
"Is something wrong, Janiel?"  
I nodded, chewing painfully on my bottom lip. Tears threated to overflow my ducts once more and I looked up at the sky not wanting to meet his gaze.  
I wasn't sure how I was supposed to tell him.  
I didn't want to see him hurt; and, I knew that what I was about to say was going to do exactly that – a hundredfold.  
He waited silently for me to say something and I knew that it was time. Time to tell him my decision. Time to scar him forever. It was the only way.  
Turning to face him, I wiped the tears away from my eyes, my hands, once again shaking violently.  
"What happened?" he asked immediately, a worried look spreading across his face. He got up from his spot next to me on the fountain ledge and moved to stand in front of me.  
I looked first down at my hands, then once more up into his dark eyes.  
"Tyson," I breathed, my voice quivering, by heart breaking. "I'm breaking up with you."  
His chocolate eyes went wide, tears instantly created a glassy like glaze over his eyes before his ducts could contain them no longer.  
"No," he whispered pleadingly, "please. You can't."  
He took a small step backwards. "Janiel, please."  
I closed my eyelids tightly and drew in another sharp breath, getting to my feet.  
"I'm sorry, Tyson," I said softly before quickly brushing past him.  
I looked back over my shoulder as I rounded the corner of the school; Tyson sat once more against the ledge of the fountain, his head in his hands.  
I couldn't hold back my tears any longer and I let out a loud sob.  
"I'm sorry," I whispered as I took one final glance at him. "I'll always love you."  
And just like that, my world crumbled; I lost the one person I loved with all of my heart.  
All it took was five simple words. And, with them, my heart, my soul, my everything had completely shattered. A cataclysm, finally unleashed; but not reparable.  
Done with; but never forgotten.

_**~The Only Thing I'm Missing~**_

A/N: Please don't hate me. It was bound to happen eventually.  



	12. Ten: You're Still Here With Me

Title; The Only Thing I'm Missing  
Repertoire; 10 You're Still Here With Me.  
Authoress; Chrome Hearts  
Fandom; My Candy Love  
Main Focus; Lysander x Candy  
Rating; K

_**A/N: I guess I'm getting slack with authors notes. There's not really much to say about this when you update regularly.**_

Guest: Never! *le gasp* LOL jokes. Yes, sorry. I had this written and posted (on the forum) Tuesday night, but I just didn't post it on fanfictiondotnet. I had a situation I had to deal with and so, I completely forgot about this site. So in answer to your question… Now? xD

Disclaimer; All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._****_

~The Only Thing I'm Missing~

_Tyson's Viewpoint._

Five simple words. That's all it was. I still remember perfectly well, her increased breathing, her scarlet face that seemed to simply radiate heat as I had my arms wrapped around her waist.  
_"Will you be my girlfriend?"  
_I had held my breath, waiting anxiously. Hoping with very fiber of my being that she would say the word that I longed to hear.  
She was my life. My Everything. My heart, and my soul.  
But, just as those five simple words had brought us together, another five, seemingly simple words had ended it: My world shattering with it.  
_"I'm breaking up with you…"  
_Those words echoed throughout my head. She was so happy when I saw her that morning. Her usual, bubbly, caring self.  
I pinched my eyes shut tightly to stop the fresh tears that threatened to run down my face.  
Before she went to class, she had kissed me and told me that she loved me. And, of course, I told her the same.  
Was she lying then? Did she only tell me that because it's what I wanted to hear?  
How long ago did she stop loving me?  
Half a dozen thoughts of similar conclusions ricochet around in my mind.  
Sighing, I opened my eyes, my hands covering my vision.  
I allowed them to my side, lifting my head to stare at the sky; streaked with a spectrum of purple, navy and orange hues, signaling sunset.  
I guess I had gotten lost in my thoughts – lost in the emptiness. I had been sitting there by the fountain where Janiel had last spoken to me for far longer than I intended.  
Slowly, I gathered my belongings and stumbled, unseeing and not caring, out of the school yard and through the quiet streets of Sweet Amoris.  
I needed some time to breathe; to calm myself down.  
I was surprised as my body made contact with the ground and, almost immediately, I snapped out of my dazed-like trance.  
The sun had disappeared behind the horizon, the strikingly bright colourful sky was now replaced by one of a deep navy – the glowing moon hung high in the air, suspended magically in the sun's stead.  
I looked out at the dark, glittering lake as the small ripples caught the moonlight and sighed, my back resting upon the large Oak tree.  
This had quickly become Janiel's favourite spot after I had first shown it to her, and, we spent a great deal of time here, just talking.  
Why did I come here? Everything reminded me of her. Of what we used to be.  
The words that I had whispered in her ear, just over a month ago seemed to float through the still night air, as clearly as I had said them on the day.  
_"I thought I would lose you…"  
_I clenched my fists, getting slowly to my feet as Janiel's final response ran through my mind.  
_"It won't… I promise."  
_Was that also a lie, Janiel? What else are you keeping from me?_  
_I pinched my eyes shut furiously.  
"Stop!"_  
_Again and again, my mind was filled with her voice. Her laugh. It broke my heart more than I thought was possible.  
My clenched fist made contact with the trunk of the tree and pain washed up my arm and throughout my body.  
_**"Stop!" **_  
I clenched my teeth angrily as my body slumped once more against the base of the tree.  
Although my body shook, I forced myself not to cry any longer. I couldn't. Not now, anyway.  
I sat in silence as I watched the moons reflection travel slowly across the lake. In my mind, the day's events replayed in a seemingly never ending loop; the stop button, broken – the rewind button, clearly nonexistent.  
Janiel seemed fine… Up until Methods.  
"Lysander," I growled, clenching a fist full of grass between my fingers, furiously ripping them from the ground.  
This had to be his doing. He told me once, a long while ago, after he and Castiel first became friends that he loved Janiel. I thought that had changed when he began dating Chantelle, but I guess not.  
She had to still love him, too.  
It all made sense now. Everything seemed clear.  
"Fine," I murmured quietly as I stared at my reflection in the lake. "It's clear that you don't want me in your life any longer, Janiel. So, I'll make it easy for you…"  
I tilted my head upwards slightly and stared at the pale moon in all of its mysterious beauty.  
"If this is how you'd like things, then fine," I hesitated, drawing in a deep breath.  
My mind was made up and I scooped my belongings up quickly, before I set off, shooting one final glance over my shoulder at the lake that was getting smaller by the moment before it became completely submerged in the darkness.  
_"I'll be gone by morning."_

_**~The Only Thing I'm Missing~**_

I awoke with a start the following morning with a rock in the pit of my stomach and a heavy heart.  
My head throbbed and, as I sat upright, the room began to spin.  
"It was just a dream," I whispered quietly to myself. "Just a nightmare."  
Dressing quickly, I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen, preparing an overjoyed Demon his breakfast before pulling out my phone.  
Hitting Tyson's number, I lifted the phone to my ear and listened to it ring, waiting for him to pick up.  
When it didn't, I arched my eyebrows in surprise.  
"Maybe he is having a shower…"  
The phone cut out to the message bank and I drew in a deep breath.  
"Hey Ty, it's me. I had the weirdest dream last night. I'll explain it at school. I love you."  
After completing my morning rituals in fast motion, I stuffed my books in my bag and scrambled back downstairs towards the door.  
Expecting to see Tyson, his usual bright and cheerful self, waiting by the edge of the picket fence or on the love seat on the front porch. When he wasn't there, my hand immediately reached for my phone to see if he had sent a text message about running late. _None._  
My heart sank. Something must be wrong. He usually always has his phone on him.  
"Maybe he left it at school yesterday?" I mumbled with a shrug. "I'll just meet him there."  
Silently, I made my way down the streets of Sweet Amoris and into the school grounds, my eyes glancing at the fountain – the setting of my nightmare – and a shiver ran down my spine.  
Making my way through the semi-empty hallways of the school, I let out a surprised shriek as a hand gripped my arm tightly and I was pulled into the nearest room, the door closing behind me.  
Wide eyed and shocked, I quickly glanced around the familiar filing cabinet and the empty desks of the the Student Council Room before my eyes finally locked with Nathanial's.  
"Oh, it's you," I said slowly. "What do you want?"  
Nathanial's lips curled up into a small smile and he took a step closer to me. Almost instinctively, I took a step backwards, my hands brushing against the closed door.  
Nathanial took another step forward.  
"To say good morning to my girlfriend," he replied, placing his hands on either side of my head, his golden eyes glittering down at me.  
Instantly, my eyes widened in shock, a small gasp of horror escaped my parted lips.  
"No," I breathed.  
Nathanial moved quickly and, almost immediately, his lips crashed down onto mine in a rough kiss.  
Quickly, I placed both my hands on his chest and, mustering up as much strength as I could, I pushed him away from me.  
"No! This can't be true!"  
"I'm afraid it is, love," Nathanial murmured, reaching out to touch my cheek. "So you may as well not fight it and just go with the flow. Because nothing is going to change."  
I swatted his hand away, quickly scrambling for the door, yanking it open.  
_It wasn't a dream… The nightmare was real._ _I've lost everything._  
My feet pounded against the shiny tiles of the hallways as I headed for the exit before my body collided with something hard, strong arms wrapped around me to stop me from falling backwards.  
"Lysander!" I whimpered burying my face in his chest. "You've got to help me!"  
"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly, placing a hand gently on the back of my head in a soothing manner.  
"I think-" I stopped, letting out a quiet sob, my voice quivering. "I think I've just lost the most important thing in my life."  
Lysander helped me to a small bench that sat along the side of the corridor and took a seat next to me.  
"What happened?" he asked quietly.  
I wasn't sure for how long I could talk in between spluttering and crying, or even if Lysander understood a word I said. But, I tried nonetheless in hope that he could help me.  
"I broke up with Tyson… Nathanial blackmailed me. I had to… to choose between him and Castiel."  
Lysander pulled my head to rest softly on his shoulder and stroked my hair.  
"Shh," he soothed. "We will work something out, don't worry."  
We sat there in silence as I cried quietly when suddenly, my eyes widened and I sat quickly upright.  
"Lysander!"  
"Yes?" he asked, a little taken aback.  
"Yesterday, when I was called out to see Nathanial. You said you were going to text Tyson and tell him that I was going there. Maybe, he will realize why I… Why I had to…"  
Lysander scrunched up his perfectly proportioned face in thought before letting out a quiet sigh.  
"I'm sorry, Janey. I 'd forgotten I left my phone at home yesterday."  
I remained quiet, my stomach bubbling sickeningly.  
"Did you try calling him?" Lysander suggested.  
"He… didn't answer."  
A wave of panic washed through me.  
"Oh no," I breathed, quickly getting to my feet. He didn't know.  
I sprinted through the winding streets, my lungs burning as they struggled for air. I didn't care. I had to find Tyson. I had to explain everything. And there was only one place he could be.  
The Oak tree came into vision first as I ran over the crest of the hill, followed by the lake that spread out behind it, glistening in the sunlight.  
"Tyson!" I called as I made my way around the base of the tree, my heart sinking when I found it empty.  
I looked around frantically, my eyes falling on a small mound of uprooted, yellowing grass blades, a small shimmer of silver hidden underneath it.  
Brushing the grass off it quickly, I let out a small cry – Tyson's phone. He was here!  
How long ago, I wasn't exactly sure, but judging by the colour of the blades that had concealed his phone; it was most likely more than ten hours ago.  
Quickly keying in the pincode, Tyson's phone unlocked revealing a dozen missed calls and text messages all from the same phone – mine.  
"There has to be something in here," I murmured as I opened up his notes link.  
My body instantly felt weak and the phone fell to the ground with a gently _thump.  
_There, in small letters was the only note recoded in Tyson's phone; the time written was, as I had expected, over ten hours previous.  
_'I'll be gone by the time you see this. Don't look for me.'  
_"Tyson…" I whispered, slumping into the base of the Oak tree.  
What had I done?

_**~The Only Thing I'm Missing~**_

A/N: I think it's safe to say that I don't know where this series is headed. Making a plot up on the spot seems to work, but, for how long, I dunno.  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter. R&R!  
x


	13. Eleven: Running Blind

Title; The Only Thing I'm Missing  
Repertoire; 11 Running Blind.  
Authoress; Chrome Hearts  
Fandom; My Candy Love  
Main Focus; Lysander x Candy  
Rating; K

_**A/N: Next chapter~ Yay! I dedicate this to my muse, WillowSioui.  
I really hope I got the translations right in this… :/  
Fingers crossed, I guess. Here goes!  
Please don't forget to review~~~**_

Disclaimer; All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**~The Only Thing I'm Missing~**

Jo Jo took a seat on the couch next to me, her eyes reflecting her concern.  
"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, l'amour?" she asked softly. "Is everything alright? I didn't see you in Forensics today."  
I shook my head, staring silently down at my hands, my fingers clenched tightly around my knees, the tips of my knuckles slowly turning white.  
Jo Jo looked up at Castiel for answers, the red head in question, however, returned her inquire with a shrug.  
"Don't look at me," he mumbled. "I know about as much as you do. Ask Lysander."  
Almost as a reflex, Jo Jo leaned forward slightly to look around me – sitting on the couch to my right was Lysander, deep in thought.  
"Well?" she asked tilting her head slightly to the side. "What happened?"  
Lysander remained quiet for a short while, before lifting his silvery head up to look at her.  
"I'm not in a position to tell you," he said softly. "It's Janiel's-"  
I reached out, touching him lightly on the arm to encourage him.  
I wanted Jo Jo and Castiel to know, I really did. But I just couldn't bring myself to say it.  
Lysander's eyes riveted to face me and I nodded my head slowly.  
"Tyson's gone missing," he murmured quietly. "He left late last night."  
Jo Jo's hands flew to her mouth and she gasped.  
"Where did he go? Do his parents know?"  
Lysander shook his head sadly.  
"We're not sure where he is. And he hasn't told anyone, not even his parents. They're beside themselves with worry."  
I blinked back tears. It was all my fault. Everyone was hurting because of me – especially Tyson.  
"Lysander," Jo Jo said quietly. "Why did he leave?"  
Lysander drew in a deep breath and, with one quick glance in my direction to see if I objected, he continued. "Janiel broke up with him."  
_"What?"_  
For the first time that afternoon, Castiel showed some interest in the conversation.  
He stood with his fists clenched, grinding his teeth. His brow was furrowed deeply.  
"Janiel," he said slowly, his voice angry, "I want you to tell me, and I want you to tell me now: Why on earth did you break up with Tyson?"  
I looked sadly up at him, but before I could reply, he continued, kicking at the leg of the coffee table furiously.  
"That's just perfect! We've got a gig next week and our drummer has gone AWOL!"  
Jo Jo made a small noise of agitation in the back of her throat and she narrowed her eyes dangerously at her boyfriend.  
"One of your oldest friends has gone missing, and you're concerned about your gig? Tu es fou Castiel!"  
She turned her gaze back to me. "It's okay, sweets. He'll come home when he gets hungry."  
I shook my head, my long black hair falling in front of my eyes, obscuring my vision.  
"He won't," I murmured, lifting my hands up to my face. "It's all my fault."  
Jo Jo adjusted her red, thick rimmed glasses and leaned closer to me.  
"How so, sweetheart?"  
"I promised him I would never… But I did. I hurt him, Jo. I hurt him badly."  
I let out a small sniff before covering my face with my hands once more.  
Lysander reached out and put an arm around me comfortingly.  
"She didn't have a choice," he said, looking first at –the still fuming- Castiel, then at Jo Jo. "Nathanial made her."  
Castiel let out a loud snort. "And she actually listened to him?"  
Lysander nodded. "Well, yes. She had to. It's how we were allowed to resume band practice. She had two choices, Cas. Either break you and Jo Jo up, or break up with Tyson and go out with Nathanial. Can you guess what one she picked?"  
Castiel frowned, folding his arms in front of his chest. "Well, I'm obviously still with my girlfriend."  
I bit down on my bottom lip painfully – I knew Castiel wouldn't take to this too well.  
"Don't you see?" Lysander said, looking back at me. "She did it so that you could still be happy, and in doing so, she sacrificed her own for you."

_**~The Only Thing I'm Missing~**_

The following three days passed in much the same manner. I only ever left the house to wander over to where Tyson's house stood, a few blocks away to check if he had come home and to comfort his mother who was bordering a state of absolute hysteria. She had alerted the police the morning she found him missing, and they had been searching for him ever since, with no such luck.  
The full scale investigation of Tyson's whereabouts was to continue until he could be taken home… Or his body found. ('Whatever one comes first,' the Sous-brigadier had told Tyson's mother sadly. 'In a lot of cases, it's the body that we find first.')  
My heart sank as I entered Tyson's house, his mother shaking her head at me.  
"He hasn't come home yet," she breathed, the dark grey bags under her eyes shadowed her face considerably. She hadn't slept in days, sitting up in the lounge room waiting for Tyson to come home; she wanted to be the first person to welcome him back and tell him that she loved him.  
I forced a small smile of encouragement across my face.  
"He will soon," I murmured. "He has to."  
After talking to his mother for a short while about the progress of the investigation, I bid my farewell, and started for my next destination: Tyson's favourite spot by the lake.  
I was just over half way there when I felt a hand grip tightly on my shoulder and I spun around, alarmed.  
I felt my heart sink when it wasn't the person I was hoping for. In fact; it was the person whom I least wanted to see. His golden eyes stared directly into mine.  
"I thought I'd find you around here," he said, and I shrugged out of his grasp.  
"What do you want, Nathanial?" I asked bitterly.  
Sighing, he ran a hand through his blond hair.  
"Look," he said, "I didn't think Tyson would actually leave."  
I looked away. "Yes you did."  
"I really didn't," he said quietly. "Believe me."  
I pinched the bridge of my nose. "And why would I believe you, Nathanial? You're deceiving, arrogant, inconsiderate, and above all else, you're false."  
He grabbed me by both shoulders, forcing me to look at him.  
"Listen to me, Janiel. Making Tyson leave wasn't my intention, I swear it."  
I arched my eyebrows sarcastically.  
"_Oh_? There was an intention was there?"  
Nathanial nodded slowly. "I knew you would pick your brother. I knew you would break up with Tyson."  
I gritted my teeth, furious.  
"I _loved _him, Nathanial," I whispered. I could feel the tears welling up. I pinched them shut to stop prevent them from running down my face. "_Why?_"  
I heard Nathanial sigh quietly and I opened my eyes to look at him.  
"I wanted to hurt you the same way you hurt me."  
I stared at him in disbelief. "I… Hurt you?"  
Nathanial nodded slowly.  
"Explain," I growled.  
"Originally, you didn't even know I existed. It was during the first year of high school – I was in all of Castiel's classes. He always talked about you. _Always. _Him and Tyson both. Being a year younger than us, you would have been in your final year of primary school. On the orientation for the following year's year sevens, our homegroup was asked to volunteer. To show you all around. The first thing I saw was you, incredibly nervous as you held onto Castiel's hand as he looked after you. Him and Tyson both. That…" he bit his bottom lip as he strung together the rest of his speech. "That first moment I saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen."  
I rolled my eyes. "And this affected your _intention_… How?"  
"That in itself didn't. But seeing you around the school yard, and realising how close you were with Tyson… And then you got yourself a boyfriend."  
I flinched, not at the memory, but of the heartbreak that accompanied it.  
I looked at the ground, waiting for Nathanial to continue his speech.  
"You left shortly after he broke up with you. You went overseas with your mother, leaving Castiel alone. I saw you say goodbye to your friends. The day you left it… It affected me so much."  
"So you're saying that you forced me to lose the only thing I loved because I left to go overseas with my parents for a year and a half?"  
Nathanial nodded. "Partially. Because when you left, I too lost the only thing I truly loved. I was overjoyed when I found out that you had moved back and was attending the Sweet Amoris Senior Campus. But Castiel had obviously told you about me. Painted me in a bad way from the beginning. I had no chance. The way you talked to me with such venom, even the way you looked at me… I just…"  
I sighed, touching Nathanial on the shoulder.  
"I'm sorry, Nathanial, okay? I really am. But right now, the most important thing on my mind is finding Tyson."  
Nathanial smiled slightly. "I understand. If you'd let me, I will help you in any way I can."  
"Thank you."  
I looked away. I was running out of time. For all I knew, he could be dead.  
My bottom lip quivered at the thought.  
"Janiel," Nathanial said and I looked up at him. "We _will _find him. We just need to have hope."  
_Hope… _Hope was nothing but faith holding out its hands in the dark.

_**~The Only Thing I'm Missing~**_

A/N: The last line is a quote from

**George Iles, I simply tweaked it after watching it on an episode of Criminal Minds. **_** Okiedokes, let's get to those translations. **_

_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, l'amour; _What's wrong, love?  
_  
__Tu es fou _You're crazy.

Footnotes a Sous-brigadier is someone who has been in the French police force for twelve years – they earn this rank.  
Sweet Amoris (as of right now) is split up from years 7-9 (It's called Middle School in America, I believe) and 10-12 (Being high school), both division having their own designated campus. Because my high school was split up having a junior and senior campus, I found it easier to work with and weave into the story. I'm sorry for any confusion on that part.

R&R 3


	14. Twelve: The Emptiness Will Haunt You

Title; The Only Thing I'm Missing  
Repertoire; 12 The Emptiness Will Haunt You.  
Authoress; Chrome Hearts  
Fandom; My Candy Love  
Main Focus; Lysander x Candy  
Rating; K

_**A/N: I quite like using lyrics as chapter titles. Second time doing so for this fic. Can you guess the first? It's a line in an All-American Rejects song. Chapter title credits go to Alesana (Hymn For The Shameless/Curse of the Virgin Canvas.)  
So, I'm predicting the end to this series in another four or five chapters. Maybe sooner. Who knows.  
But don't worry; I have a sequel/companion fic thing in mind for this. (Actually, I've already started it, heh… ^-^' )**_

Shadowroselily; I'm glad you're enjoying reading this lovely. Here's your wish! The next chapter! *waves magic wand and disappears in a cloud of smoke*

Disclaimer; All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._****_

_**~The Only Thing I'm Missing~**_

_Tyson's Viewpoint_

Sliding my bus ticket into my wallet, I sighed patting the dust off my jacket. I had managed to survive for well over a week with little money, and only one spare change of clothes –I had come across an op shop a day or two after I'd left Sweet Amoris – and, as a result of not having a proper bed to sleep in, they were fairly dirty, to say the least.  
My stomach rumbled angrily and I frowned, I had been living off the bare minimum since I left. A slice of bread here, a dry biscuit there. They were the only sources of food I carried with me. Well, that and a bottle of water that I would re-fill from taps in public toilets, parks, or people's front gardens.  
I had travelled clear across the country in an attempt to get as far away from Sweet Amoris as possible, most of my money being invested in bus or train fares; most of my energy consumed by walking when possible, or trying to keep my stomach's painful hunger at bay.  
In a way, this was my only option. My chance to end the constant hunger in the pit of my stomach and to stop the suffering of my body. To finally put my wary mind to rest.  
I glanced up at my final destination, my eyes stinging with tiredness.  
I had found myself sleeping 'with one eye open' these past few days, if you could call that sleeping at all. No, I really wouldn't.  
Shaking the few last drops of water from my bottle into my mouth, I tucked it away back inside my worn bag. I sucked in a deep, shaky breath.  
"This is it," I breathed quietly to myself. "There's no turning back now."  
Yes, I'd reached the end of my journey. There was nothing left for me back in Sweet Amoris. Not anymore. This was the only thing I could do. My suffering would soon come to an end.  
I took a small step forward. And then another. And another. Until I had reached my final destination. My resting spot.  
"This is it," I repeated quietly.  
The night sky feels as though it has never been darker. With the fleeting hope of vengeance compelling me, I will attempt to recollect myself and resume my chase. But, what is it that I am really chasing? Am I really chasing anything at all? Or am I simply attempting to drown my thoughts to avoid the horrifying truth?  
I've lost the only thing that made me feel truly alive.

_**~The Only Thing I'm Missing~**_

I awoke early the following morning to the sound of an air horn, its shrill cry piercing the still morning air. Pushing myself out of bed groggily, I felt my body engulfed by the cool of the morning, a small shiver running through my body as I dressed quickly and headed outside.  
"Tyson?"  
My ears pricked at the sound of my name.  
"_Tyson?"  
_I spun around, my eyes darting across the landscape behind me before I looked down. There, in front of me stood Ken, his military uniform hanging loosely off his thin body.  
"Why are you here, Tyson?" he asked as he adjusted his glasses. "I didn't think you were the type to join the military."  
I chuckled darkly. "Neither did I."  
I didn't really have a chance, in a way. I was fed. I was clothed. I had a bed to sleep in at night. And, most of all, no one would think of looking at a military encampment on the other side of the country. Here, I could finally be free, away from everything. Although, I have to admit. I was relieved to see a friendly face.  
Ken nodded his head slowly as he took a spot at my side, and we stood at the ready, silently, waiting for permission to move to the Mess Hall for breakfast.  
When we were finally seated, a small plate of food in front of the both of us, Ken looked up at me, the concern reflected in his eyes was only magnified by the lenses of his glasses.  
"Why did you leave Sweet Amoris, Tyson?" he asked quietly. "Didn't you have a girlfriend?"  
"I _did_," I said dryly as I put a small fork full of scrambled egg into my mouth, chewing it a lot longer than I should.  
"I see," he replied quietly, taking a bite out of his toast. I smiled weakly at him, relieved by the fact that he didn't want to press the subject any further than necessary.  
As the horn that signalled the end of breakfast sounded, Ken and I got to our feet.  
"I'm sure Janiel had her reasons," he said, giving me a reassuring pet on the small of my back.  
"I hope so," I breathed as I calmed myself, readying my body for the rigorous regimes that were planned for the day.  
Everything here was run like a factory – everything was governed under the strict control of the air horn; when we would take a break, when we could eat and when we would sleep.  
I realised that quickly; it took me less than a week before I wanted to tell the Lieutenant where he could shove that air horn of his.  
However, it took me at least six weeks to be able grow accustomed to the strict control and succumb to the institutionalisation.  
After one particularly long day of the strict training regime, out in the pouring rain and sticky mud, I was all too relieved when we were finally allowed to head to our dorms.  
I fell into my bed, my body cold, seemingly frozen, and occasionally broke out into a fit of uncontrollable shivering.  
I hugged the scratchy woollen blanket to my body and sighed as Janiel's smiling face occupied my mind.  
She was engulfed in a warm yellow glow and it seemed to wash through my body, the shivers that once controlled my limbs like a warped marionette disappeared instantly.  
She reached out a hand and caressed my cheek. Her touch so soft, her skin so warm.  
_"Everything's going to be okay, isn't it?" _she said, her brows creased with worry.  
I shook my head fiercely and the image of Janiel faded slowly into the darkness of the small room.  
It was just a hallucination. She was better off without me.  
It was just my imagination, I repeated in my mind. Just my imagination.  
I felt something wet on my cheek and gently lifted a hand to touch it.  
"So then," I breathed, "why am I crying?"  
I shut my eyes and once again the pleasure strangles me. I taste the tears of sweet indulgence, pain and fantasy. Oh, the visions inside my head.  
The emptiness will haunt you…

_**~The Only Thing I'm Missing~**_

_**A/N: Alesana lyrics. Gotta find em' all!**_

R&R~ x 


	15. Thirteen: For The Love Of Lysander

Title; The Only Thing I'm Missing  
Repertoire; 13 For the love of Lysander.  
Authoress; Chrome Hearts  
Fandom; My Candy Love  
Main Focus; Lysander x Candy  
Rating; K

_**A/N: Another update, whoo! Back to Janiel's viewpoint. You wanted it. It happened. I really hope this chapter lives up to people's expectations.**_

Disclaimer; All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._****_

~The Only Thing I'm Missing~

I remained quiet throughout Advanced Mathematical Methods, my eyes glued to the window without the slightest inclination to take notes or even listen to the teacher's –unbelievably boring- lecture as he scratched the day's topic on the whiteboard with a marker. Lysander had forced me to attend classes once more after the first week of my absence spree. I complied, of course; seldom talking, rarely paying attention to anything in my immediate surroundings. That was over a month ago now, and my habits still hadn't changed. I remained as de-attached as ever.  
Lysander sighed, sliding into the usual empty spot next to me.  
"How long are you going to stay like this for?" he breathed quietly and I kept my gaze fixed on the window.  
"Until he comes back, Janiel? Is that it?"  
Without turning to look at him, I nodded my head once.  
I felt something warm touch my hand and startled, I looked down – Lysander had his hand resting atop mine. Lifting my gaze slowly, I looked into his mismatched, glittering eyes.  
"I know this might hurt, but it's got to be said," he paused briefly to see my reaction before continuing. "What if Tyson _doesn't _come back? He's been gone for how long now? And without any word. For all we know, he could very well be-"  
"Dead?" I finished looking down at my untouched worksheet sadly.  
Lysander nodded solemnly, stoking the back of my hand with his thumb gently.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered. "But you can't stay like this forever."  
He lapsed into silence as the lesson continued, his hand still atop mine, my gaze slowly travelling back to the window.  
Breathing a quiet sigh of relief when the shrill sound of the bell echoed throughout the silent classroom signalling lunch, I got quickly to my feet, scooping up my belongs and headed to the door, my eyes glued to the ground as I left the room and made my way slowly through the bustling hallways to my locker.  
After placing my books inside, I sighed, closing my eyes.  
"Lysander?" I asked quietly without turning to face him.  
"_Mmm_?" he asked softly, and although I couldn't see his face, I could hear the smile in his voice.  
"Why are you following me?"  
Lysander moved in between the small gap between me and my locker, his eyes staring down into mine. He shrugged lightly, taking my hand in his.  
"Come with me," he said and began to walk, towing me along behind him. "I need to show you something."

_**~The Only Thing I'm Missing~**_

  
I followed Lysander silently throughout the hallway occasionally turning my body slightly to avoid students milling about. Without a single backwards glance or a single word as to where we were headed, Lysander led the way through the yard and around the back of the gardening club where clusters of wild lavender and daffodil grew. Atop a small hillock a short distance off was a large Weeping Willow. As we stepped carefully through the fields of flowers and made our way up the small hillock, Lysander holding the branches of the Willow tree out the way for me to pass through.  
If I thought the flowers outside were beautiful, it was nothing compared to this.  
The branches hung low to the ground, concealing any traces of the outside world. It was as though the tree was a small sphere of tranquillity. It was absolutely breathtaking.  
This truly was the most secluded part of Sweet Amoris, and most likely unknown to those who aren't a part of the Gardening Club.  
I looked around with wide eyes, my mouth hung open slightly in awe.  
"Beautiful," I breathed as I placed a hand on the trunk of the tree, looked up; small golden rays of sunlight broke through the emerald sphere of the branches, causing the soft grass beneath us to become speckled with light.  
Lysander moved soundlessly to my side, his head tilted upwards, following my gaze.  
"It is, isn't it? Do you know why I brought you here, Janiel?"  
"You said you needed to show me something," I replied, slowly turning to face him. "This is what you wanted to show me, isn't it?"  
Lysander smiled gently. "Partially, yes."  
I tilted my head to the side. "What was it that you needed to show me?"  
Lysander sighed, placing his hands on my shoulders, gently running them the length of my body coming to rest on my hips. He pulled my body into his gently, his face inches from mine.  
"I need to show you how to forget," he breathed as his lips brushed gently against mine in a sweet kiss.  
My eyes widened in shock as his hands moved gently from my hips to the small of my back, holding me into his iron like chest.  
I broke away from the kiss immediately, a soft shade of peach painting my cheeks, my heart drumming against my ribcage.  
"Lysander, I-"  
Lysander cut me off with another quick kiss to the lips.  
"Please forget," he breathed. "Move on. Even if Tyson is still alive, he may not come back. I can't stand to see you in so much pain."  
His silky lips moved down my jaw and neck, coming to rest on my collarbone where he kissed me softly as he backed me into the tree.  
"Please, Janey," he murmured as he lifted his head once more, his mismatched eyes gazing deep into mine.  
I felt my face heat up, my heart racing.  
"But Chantelle," I began quickly and Lysander chuckled, his mouth moving to my earlobe.  
"What about her?"  
"I saw how much of a mess you became after-"  
Lysander stopped, lifting his head once more.  
"No," he breathed. "I _did _hurt when she broke up with me. But the mess I was in front of you… That was because I had to see you in the arms of another man. That was because you were happy with another man."  
He let go of my waist, placing his hands on both sides of the tree around me, his silver hair falling across his mismatched eyes as he looked down at me.  
I bit my bottom lip as I stared up at him. He had helped me through this. Whether I knew it or not, he had always been there. Always guiding me.  
I closed my eyes and sighed inwardly. Maybe Tyson was right all those weeks ago. Maybe my heart still did yearn for Lysander.  
Balancing on my toes, I placed a gentle kiss on his lips and immediately, Lysander's hands wrapped around me, pulling me into him once more as he deepened it, lovingly. Passionately.  
Pulling away, Lysander looked down at me and smiled, brushing a few loose strands of hair out of my face.  
"Janiel," he murmured. "I love you."  
Maybe Lysander was right. Maybe it was time to put the past behind me.  
It was time to move on, but not to forget.  
I gave him another soft kiss on the lips, my hands running through his silky silver hair.  
"I love you, too."  
_Lysander. _He cared.

_**~The Only Thing I'm Missing~**_

A/N: Hurray for repeating the last line of the prologue? Did you notice? Haha.  
So we're FINALLY getting somewhere. At last!

Hope you enjoyed the update guys.  
R&R! x


	16. Fourteen: Letters Home

Title; The Only Thing I'm Missing  
Repertoire; 14 Letters Home.  
Authoress; Chrome Hearts  
Fandom; My Candy Love  
Main Focus; Lysander x Candy  
Rating; K

_**A/N: Second last chapter. Whooo! I'll finally be able to sleep properly again after this has finished. (Been staying up to all ungodly hours of the morning trying to power through these chapters) That means more time to work on assignments. Le sigh. TT_TT  
Just because it seemed relatively unclear in the previous chapter, I hope the first part of this chapter clears things up a bit.**_

Disclaimer; All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**~The Only Thing I'm Missing~**_

I twirled the familiar pink slip between my fingers and I moved slowly down the hallway towards the Student Council room. It seemed, well, to me at least, that Nathaniel only called me out of class nowadays when my classroom was on the farthest side of the school. Jo Jo, bored from the easily completed end of year worksheet in Forensic Science had decided to accompany me, the soles of her shoes clicking lightly on the tiled floor. Well, she wasn't exactly accompanying _me_, per se. No, more so we left at the same time and headed in the same direction. She was meeting with Castiel for a romantic lunch at Acoustic Café, a small café on the outskirts of Sweet Amoris that specialised in acoustic live shows.  
I gave my best friend a hug goodbye.  
"Have fun," I said waving as she continued down the hallway.  
Turning around, Jo Jo flashed me a cheeky grin, sticking her tongue out.  
"You too. Tell Your Majesty I said hello."  
I shook my head, laughing at her as I shoved open the door to the Student Council room. Nathaniel stood opposite a book case in the far right corner of the brightly lit room, his fingers hovering above the spine of a particularly vintage looking book.  
I mock-curtseyed at him as I entered the room.  
"Who's detentions am I giving out today, Natty?" I asked.  
Nathaniel laughed softly, gesturing to a chair opposite his favoured desk.  
"You haven't changed, Janiel."  
I shrugged as I crossed the room , taking a seat on the hard, plastic chair.  
"Why would I?" I asked tilting my head to the side slightly.  
Nathaniel smiled.  
"So, what's this I hear about you and Lysander? The both of you are dating, yes?"  
I furrowed my brow.  
"How is it you know everything that goes on in the school?"  
Nathaniel's smile widened and he tapped the side of his nose with a long fingertip.  
"I have my ways," he said simply. "Are you dating?"  
I looked down. "I can't exactly call it dating. I mean, you…"  
"I have no feelings for you whatsoever if that's what you're concerned about, Janiel. I moved on when you left the country. Remember that conversation we had by the lake?"  
I nodded slowly and Nathaniel's golden eyes sparkled.  
"That was me letting you go."  
I grinned at him. "So, you don't oppose to it whatsoever?"  
He shook his head. "No. If Lysander makes you happy, well then I'm happy."  
At this, I furrowed my brows. "But Tyson-"  
Nathaniel lowered his eyes and stared at his desk.  
"I know. And I'm truly sorry for that. My actions then were a way of reflecting the pain I once felt. I wish it didn't have to end on bad terms with Tyson."  
"So do I," I said softly, getting to my feet. "If there's no paperwork to hand out, I'm going to head back to class. I've got a test I need to finish."  
Nathaniel nodded his approval as I started for the door. I'd just reached out for the smooth metal door handle when Nathaniel called out once more.  
"Oh, and Janiel?"  
I looked over my shoulder, he sat, paperwork already scattered in front of him. "Yes?"  
He smiled, his golden eyes sparkling.  
"We will find Tyson, don't worry."

_**~The Only Thing I'm Missing~**_

"Good afternoon," Lysander smiled kissing me lightly on my forehead as I placed my books into my locker. "I trust that your visit to see Nathaniel was relatively uneventful?"  
I tilted my head to the side. "Yes, why? Wait a second, how do you-"  
Lysander's smile widened and he flashed his beautiful white teeth, the colour of glittering pearl.  
"Jo Jo," he said.  
I shook my head, the corners of my lips tugging upwards.  
"That girl."  
Lysander laced his fingers with mine and we made our way slowly out of the school and through the streets of Sweet Amoris in a more than comfortable silence; neither of us felt the need to talk, instead, just enjoying each other's presence.  
Much to my surprise, however, it was Lysander who decided to break it.  
"Do I have to have you home early tonight, or can you stay out for a while?"  
I smiled up at him, brushing his silvery hair off his face.  
"Castiel won't be mad if that's what you're worried about."  
Lysander gently lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it lightly.  
"Good," he said, his mismatched eyes sparkling. "I need to show you something."  
I stuck my tongue out at him.  
"I already know how to forget. You've already showed me how to do that."  
A small smile plays across Lysander's face and he releases my hand, instead draping his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him as we walked.  
"No," he said softly. "Something else."  
He turned down a small gravel path, one that I had never seen before. We were on the side of town that was completely foreign to me.  
"Just up here," he smiled and I frowned.  
"Just up here," I mimicked. "Up the tallest hill in Sweet Amoris."  
Lysander looked down at me, amused.  
"If you'd like, I can carry you up."  
I shook my head quickly. "No thank you. I could do with the exercise."  
Laughing, Lysander's strong arms wrapped around my legs and my lower back as he scooped me upwards in one fluid motion, before he began climbing the hill.  
"You don't have a choice love," he said, kissing my lips softly.  
As we crested the top of the hill, Lysander gently placed me on a large rock. To the side stood a tall oak tree, a small swing made out of a plank of wood and old rope hung from the strong branches.  
The entire town of Sweet Amoris was spread out below us, the street lamps slowly flickering on as the sky ignited in hues of orange, pink, purple and navy.  
"I used to come here all the time when I first moved here," Lysander said gently as he took a seat on the rock next to me. "It always seemed to clear my mind. It's a place where I could be alone," he turned to look at me and smiled, tucking a lock of my ebony hair behind my ear. "But now, I'm glad I get to share it with someone."  
Lysander pulled my into his warm chest as we watched the sun gently fall behind the horizon, on its never-ending loop to light up the rest of the world, and the once colourful sky turned into a deep shade of navy. The small streetlamps of Sweet Amoris twinkled below us in the darkness, the milky white half-moon moving in the suns stead. Above us, thousands of stars were suspended magically in the night sky, each one glittering like a small diamond.  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" Lysander smiled as he took off his coat, placing it over my shoulders as the air began to cool considerably. "This is what I wanted to show you."  
"It's perfect," I murmured as my eyes darted from one star to another.  
A thin white light flashed across the navy sky, my eyes darting after it.  
"A shooting star!" I breathed, and from my side, Lysander chuckled.  
"Make a wish."  
I closed my eyes briefly, my wish running through my mind, and when I opened my eyes, Lysander nodded as though he knew what I had wished for.  
We remained there in silence for a short while longer, transfixed by the night sky's radiant beauty when Lysander got to his feet quietly.  
"Come on, Janiel. I better get you home now, it's getting late."  
He offered me a hand and, helping me to my feet, he entwined our fingers.  
"Do you need me to carry you back down the hill?"  
I laughed, gently pushing into his side.  
"I think I can manage."

_**~The Only Thing I'm Missing~  
**_

_****_

Inviting Lysander in for a cup of tea before he headed home, I made my way into the kitchen.  
"Castiel?" I called. "Are you home yet?"  
Castiel grunted his reply, entering the kitchen from the opposite door.  
"No," he said sarcastically, nodding to acknowledge Lysander's presence. "I'm still out."  
I flicked the switch on the kettle, leaning against the kitchen bench.  
"Of course, Cas."  
Castiel crossed the room, placing a small envelope on the bench between Lysander and I.  
"It's for you," he said simply. "Doesn't have a return address."  
I looked down at the small envelope, sliding it across the bench and into my hands.  
I traced my finger along the surface of the scratchy writing on the front.  
"Janiel Maalik," I said slowly before turning it over and tearing the side, sliding the contents out.  
Unfolding the small piece of paper, I gasped, my eyes darting over it.  
Lysander's brows creased with worry and he took the letter out of my hands, a small smile forming on his face.  
"He's alive."  
A small rumble echoed from the back of Castiel's throat and he tilted his head to the side, his shaggy red mane falling across his face.  
"Care to read it out?"  
Lysander nodded, his silky voice filling the kitchen.  
"_Janiel,  
I'm sorry I left. It was a childish mistake, but once my mind had been made up, I guess I couldn't just come back. I understand completely if you now hate me for the choices I've made, but, believe me; they have made me into a better person. I'm now stronger. Please don't look for me. Just be happy. Be content with your life. I'm not sure when I'm going to come home, if ever, but when we do cross paths again, I expect to see you smiling like you used to.  
I'm sorry for all of the pain I have caused you.  
Tyson. _"  
The breath caught in my throat and I could feel the tears slowly begin to fall down my cheeks.  
Lysander got to his feet immediately and moved to my side, one arm wrapping around my waist, the other wiping the tears from my eyes gently.  
"Well, love," he smiled. "You got your wish. He's alive."  
I nodded as I buried my face in his chest, a small smile of my own tugging the corners of my lips upwards.  
"Yes, and now all that's left to do is wait for him to come home."

_**~The Only Thing I'm Missing~**_

_**This technically is the 'last chapter' of the series. But I will be writing an epilogue as well. That way, everyone gets their happily ever after.  
Hope you enjoyed the update! **_

_**X **_


	17. Epilogue

Title; The Only Thing I'm Missing  
Repertoire; 15 Epilogue  
Authoress; Chrome Hearts  
Fandom; My Candy Love  
Main Focus; Lysander x Candy  
Rating; K

Disclaimer; All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._****_

~The Only Thing I'm Missing~

The months soon rolled into December, and I sighed pulling my scarf closer to my body as I strolled down the store-lined streets, occasionally pressing my nose to the glass display window and peering into the brightly lit interior, my eyes glancing over various objects.  
Christmas was fast approaching, and I had yet to find gifts for Lysander, Jo Jo and Castiel.  
My eyes locked onto something small, square and black in the corner of the small store and I grinned, making my way indoors, scooping the delicate item up into my hands.  
A camera; the absolute perfect gift for Jo Jo – she was beyond artistic and had a knack (and passion) for photography. Frowning slightly at the price tag, I headed my way over towards the front register, the cashier smiling down at me as he scanned the barcode before bending down behind the counter to pull out the boxed model.  
He packed it neatly into a brown cardboard carry bag, his hazel eyes locking back onto me.  
"Anything else today?" he asked kindly and I shook my head, my fingers hovering above my unzipped purse.  
"No, thank you. Just on card, please."  
The cashier smiled, pushing the small ATM machine in my direction and, after a quick swipe of my card, and push of several buttons, my receipt was tucked neatly in the bag and I was back out on the street once more.  
"I really shouldn't have left this to the last minute," I grumbled quietly as I wandered into another shop, a few doors down.  
The store itself was long, and extremely narrow and smelt strongly of parchment, ink and old books. Two rows of bookcases lined the walls, a thin pathway leading down the middle of it. My eyes travelled upwards towards the ceiling; above me, twelve beams of ebony coloured wood ran the width of the store, carved and embellished with gold. The roof itself was much the same; jet black and carved, but with small recreated renascence oil paintings centred in each, carved golden panel.  
This was certainly a place where I could get Lysander's present.  
My fingers danced above the leather-bound book spines as I made my way between the rows of bookshelves. After settling for Renascence art, music and folklore books, I carefully stacked them in my arms and made my way to the front counter.  
"Interesting choice," the historian said, nodding her approval. She was an elderly lady, her silver hair pulled upwards in a bun; her green rimmed glasses perched on the tip of her nose. She shuffled around behind the counter as she wrapped the books in thin sheets of paper, placing each one into a bag carefully.  
"Are these for you, dear?"  
I shook my head. "No, they're a present for my boyfriend."  
The historian shopkeeper turned her back to me, packing the final item into the bag before handing it to me.  
"Based on the books that you have purchased for him, I'd say he's a fine fellow. I added a little something extra in there for you, just so you can give him the perfect gift."  
"Oh," I stuttered, embarrassed and I pulled out my purse once more.  
The historian waved her hand. "No, no," she smiled. "It's not often that you find a lovely gentleman who respects an era other than the one that they're in. Please, give them to him."  
I thanked her and moved out of the store once more, peering into the bag.  
There on the top of the small parcel was a beautiful leather bound notebook, a small crest was emblazoned on the front in a thin gold, and a beautiful jade green quill rested atop, its delicate feathered ends bending slightly with the light breeze.  
I continued down the shop lined street when I came across Castiel's favourite music store. I grinned quietly to myself as I entered it. He had a plethora of guitars at his disposal, but only one, rather broken amplifier, and was running dangerously short on picks and strings as they mysteriously disappeared or snapped completely.  
Arranging for the amplifier to be dropped off later that afternoon, I placed the picks and stings atop the small camera box and headed home, content.

_**~The Only Thing I'm Missing~**_

"Merry Christmas," I smiled as I came down the stairs and out into the living room, Lysander at my side.  
There, in front of the small Christmas Tree sat an eager Jo Jo and Castiel.  
Both Lysander and Jo Jo had spent the night to spend Christmas morning with Castiel and I before returning to their usual Christmas afternoon plans of luncheon and family.  
Lysander entwined his fingers with mine as we took a seat on the couch.  
"Guess what!" Jo Jo chirped happily, placing a –rather fluffy- Santa hat on Castiel's head, clashing horribly with his hair. (Castiel grumbled in protest but kept it on nonetheless, much to Jo Jo's delight.)  
I grinned at my best friend. "What?"  
"Because you and Lysander decided to sleep in a little longer than us, Castiel and I made Christmas breakfast."  
My eyes widened with shock as they fell upon my brother.  
"You… Cooked?"  
He frowned slightly, blowing slightly at the fluffy white pom-pom that hung in front of his eyes.  
"Yes, are you surprised that I didn't burn the house down?"  
I nodded, a wide grin spreading across my face. "Very."  
The four of us moved into the kitchen, taking our seats at the large table; a banquet of fruits, bacon, eggs, felafel, sausage and toast stood in the middle, two silver jugs of freshly squeezed juice stood at either end.  
Chatting happily, we cleaned the plats, the once towering banquet slowly diminishing.  
Immediately, Jo Jo and I stood to clear the plates but Lysander shook his head.  
"I'll do them," he said quickly tucking his phone into his jacket pocket. "You all just get ready to open your presents."  
After a short protest, we were shooed into the Lounge and sat, waiting, Lysander joining us a few minutes later.  
Colourful gift wrap littered the carpeted floor of the lounge room, each one of us admiring our gifts when Lysander smiled, placing a small one on my lap.  
"Happy Christmas, Janiel," he breathed and, I let out a small gasp as I unwrapped the shimmering necklace, a small tear-drop shaped diamond hung on the end.  
"It's beautiful," I breathed, gently picking up the diamond between my fingers, "thank you."  
Lysander smiled, placing a gentle kiss on my cheek.  
"That's not the only present you're getting," he said, his mismatched eyes twinkling with amusement. _**  
**_I tilted my head upwards slightly, confused.  
He gave me another gentle kiss, his silky lips brushing against mine.  
"Your second present is waiting in the hallway."  
I got to my feet, staring in the direction of the hallway, hidden by the wall of the lounge.  
Castiel made a small noise of amusement.  
"What, Lys? Did you get her a pony or something?" he laughed and Lysander shook his head, tapping his nose with the tip of an elegant, milky finger.  
I rounded the corner of the hallway, and instantly my body froze, my eyes wide.  
My hands shook violently and I let out a small cry.  
There, in the hallway in front of me, stood a figure. A rather awkward figure who shifted comfortably when he saw me, twisting the hemming of his shirt.  
Tears streamed down my cheeks as I moved towards him, my bottom lip quivering as I cried.  
"Tyson," I breathed, my voice shaky. "You're back!"  
He smiled as he wiped away my tears, pulling me into a strong hug.  
"Happy Christmas, Janiel."

_**~The Only Thing I'm Missing~**_

A/N: I just want to say a big thank you to all of you who have followed me through with this and shown continuous support. I appreciate that so much. Also, a big thank you to WillowSioui – you were the person who inspired me the most. I'm so grateful for that.  
Thank you.  
3 


End file.
